TRANS FIC I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Chanbaek/Baekyeol / trans fic / rate m / RnR please! 7 tahun lalu, Baekhyun, 17, sedang membutuhkan uang. Karena ibunya memaksanya untuk mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya ia melamar sebagai seorang baby sitter di keluarga Park. Pekerjaan apa lagi yang lebih mudah dari pada baby sitter! Dia hanya harus menjaga Ha Na dan Chanyeol, dua anak di keluarga itu.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 1: Just a job!

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

_….Karena ibuku memakasaku!_

Semuanya dimulai ketika ibu Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mungkin harus mencari pekerjaan jika dia ingin membayar uang sekolahnya. Baekhyun tidak mau bekerja dan ia juga tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Seolah-olah tuhan menjawab doa-doanya, tetangganya kebetulan sedang mencari baby sitter baru untuk kedua anak mereka. Pada umur 17, Baekhyun cukup yakin bahwa dia lumayan pantas untuk menjadi baby sitter. Itu tidak akan sulit untuk menjaga anak perempuan berumur 8 tahun dan lelaki muda berumur 14. Baekhyun tidak tahu persisnya kenapa keluarga ini rela membayar orang asing untuk menjaga anak mereka padahal putra tertua mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan adik perempuannya. Namun demikian, setelah melamar pekerjaan tersebut, keluarga itu menyambut Baekhyun di rumah mereka untuk bekerja 3 kali seminggu untuk beberapa jam. Bisa dibilang, orang tuanya lumayan sibuk karena dia tidak pernah melihat mereka lebih dari dua menit dalam setiap jam kerja. Hari pertama sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu anak-anak secare resmi. Benar, mereka adalah anak tetangganya, tapi Baekhyun selalu sibuk bermain dan kelayapan dengan teman-teman SMA nya sehingga dia tidak pernah merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat wajah-wajah mereka.

Ha Na adalah gadis kecil yang imut, dia sangat pendiam, jadi Baekhyun tidak terlalu memiliki masalah dengannya. Dia selalu mendengarkan apa kata Baekhyun pada akhir hari, dia akan menjadi yang pertama yang pergi ke tempat tidur, tanpa harus diingatkan berkali-kali oleh Baekhyun. Well, untuk putra satu-satunya di keluarga itu, Park Chanyeol si _lilttle prick_, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Anak ini sangat bandel dan menit pertama Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, dia sudah tau bahwa dia akan mempunyai banyak masalah dengan anak itu.

"Halo, namaku Baekhyun. Aku akan menjadi baby sittermu mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Kukira semua baby sitter itu perempuan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bermain dengan feretnya.

"Oh! Pintar. Apa itu benda jelek berbulu di bahumu? Dia terlihat menjijikkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah jijik.

"Ini feret, bodoh." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melalui kacamatanya.

Setiap kali Baekhyun datang ke rumah mereka untuk bekerja, Chanyeol akan mencoba bercanda dengannya dan tertawa sampai ia berguling-guling di lantai. Dan di waktu lainnya, dia akan memakan cokelat dan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di depan TV. Tidak heran dia agak gemuk pada usia semuda itu dan Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya tentang hal itu.

"Tidakkah kau punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan, seperti PR mu"

"Sudah selesai." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kegiatan tambahan atau olahraga?" Baekhyun mengusulkan tapi Chanyeol tidak punya motivasi untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia lebih memilih untuk menonton TV, bermain denga tory, feret-nya, atau bersembunyi di kamarnya dan bermain gitar.

….

Setelah empat bulan berlalu dengan baby sitter barunya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun lumayan keren. Dia berubah menjadi lebih lucu dari yang ia perkirakan. Dia selalu membuat mereka tertawa, dia dan adiknya, dengan lelucon bodoh atau dengan menggukan dialeknya. Adik Chanyeol selalu tak kelihatan duluan karena dia harus tidur lebih awal. Chanyeol sudah berumur 14, baiklah dia masih berumur 13 jalan 14 dalam beberapa bulan dan dia sudah tidak lagi tidur pada pukul 8. Setiap waktu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun sendiri, hanya mereka berdua. Selama waktu-waktu itu, mereka akan bermain video game, dia bahkan akan membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan PR matematikanya walaupun lelaki yang lebih tua itu sudah SMA sedangkan Chanyeol hampir tamat SMP. Untungnya, Chanyeol sangat pintar untuk anak seusianya.

…

"Jadi, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun suatu hari.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih menyiapkan makanan merka untuk malam ini.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa itu aneh? Kau satu tahun lagi akan menamatkan SMA, mungkin kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan kepada anak berumur 14 tahun bahwa dia adalah gay, tidak akan pernah.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Ucap Baekhyun "A-Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempunyai seorang pacar saat ini." Tambah Baekhyun untuk menutup topik itu.

…

6 bulan kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia datang ke rumah keluarga Park lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Dia berhutang jasa pada Chanyeol yang telah meminta secara khusus kepada orang tuanya agar Baekhyun datang 5 kali seminggu daripada 3 kali. Bagi Chanyeol tidak ada alasan spesial, tapi dia suka jika Baekhyun berada di rumahnya, dia suka jika dia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Chanyeol selalu percaya bahwa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk berbincang dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Baekhyun apa pendapatmu tentang pakaian ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyetrika pakaian adiknya.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan mengusak rambutnya sebelum mencubit pipinya.

"Kau sangat imut dengan pakaian itu."

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya menghangat dan merah. Chanyeol berlari ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu. Hari itu Baekhyun tidak melihatnya lagi karena dia menolak untuk membuka pintu. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia selalu bahagia dan bersemangat saat Baekhyun ada di sana, dia sangat senang saat dia mendapat perhatian Baekhyun walaupun hanya untuk semenit dan setiap kali Baekhyun akan menyentuhnya, dengan innosen, jantungnya akan berpacu dan dia akan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu karena tingginya sama dengan Baekhyun, jika dia ingin menghindari tatapan Baekhyun, sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang dimilikinya pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Itu bukan kekaguman, jantungmu tidak akan berpacu seperti itu jika kau mengagumi seseorang dan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar mengagumi Baekhyun, lelaki kecil yang mempunyai wajah sempurna dan lebih cantik daripada semua perempuan di SMP nya itu. Masalah Chanyeol semakin buruk ketika dia menemukan seksualitas dan lebih mengenal tubuhnya sendiri.

…

Suatu malam, saat Baekhyun sedang menjaga mereka, Chanyeol sedang tidak lapar sama sekali jadi dia memutuskan bahwa ia lebih baik tinggal di ruangannya. Saat dia di tempat tidur, pikiran-pikiran aneh melintas di pikirannya dan tanpa sadar dia mulai mengelus kemaluannya sambil pikiranya dibanjiri oeh pikiran-pikiran tentang Baekhyun. Kemudian, dia mulai melakukan aktivitas rutin ini setiap hari, saat suatu hari, saat dia sibuk meredam desahan di bawah selimut yang mana anehnya terdengar seperti nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya pada waktu yang bersamaan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyaksikan hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Ini adalah pengalaman yang agak traumatik yang Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin mengalaminya tapi dia tidak bisa mengganti apa yang sudah terjadi. Melihat anak berumur 13 tahun bermasturbasi agak mengganggu bagi Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku seharusnya mengetuk pintu dulu, maaf." Baekhyun berkata sambil menutup matanya dan menutup pintu. Setelah tiga puluh menit mati dalam rasa malu, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki kacamata di hidungnya.

Baekhyun tidak tau mau berkata apa, jadi dia hanya menggumam tanda setuju.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kau lihat, kau tidak seharusnya melihat itu." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku tau. Tapi apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kau tau, itu normal jika laki-laki mengalami hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, itu normal. Itu adalah hal biasa. Aku akan memberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu. Aku juga melakukan itu saat ibuku tidak ada." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka kulkas untuk menuang jus apel untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi apakah itu normal saat aku melakukannya sambil memikirkanmu?!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit malu saat sedangkan jus Baekhyun keluar dari mulutnya seperti geiser.

"Chanyeol, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" ucap Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Aku Chanyeol dengan sedikit bangga. Baekhyun melihat anak itu untuk beberapa menit sebelum tawanya meledak. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Saat dia akhirnya berguling di lantai memegangi perutnya yang hampir meledak, Baekhyun terdiam saat dia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lebih dari serius.

"Ya tuhan kau serious. Dengar Chanyeol, kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau masih anak-anak? Kau tidak tau apa iti cinta. Bahkan aku, aku lebih tua dan aku tidak tau apa itu. Dan bagaimana kau yakin bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku… aku laki-laki Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tau itu and aku juga tau bahwa kau menyukai laki-laki. Ha Na melihatmu dengan seorang laki-laki dan kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari game biasanya. Aku juga tau bahwa umur dan gender bukan masalah saat kau jatuh cinta" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya lagi.

"Chanyeol aku tidak menyukaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah 17 kau bahkan belum genap 14" ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa?! Hanya beda 3 atau 4 tahun, itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa bersama" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa dia harus tertawa atau menangis. Dia tidak mau kasar terhadap anak itu karena dia tahu bagaimana susahnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu juga. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Dengar aku akan sedikit kasar, tapi kau terlalu muda untukku. Aku hanya berkencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku. Kau masih SMP dan aku akan lulus SMA satu tahun lagi dan aku akan masuk universitas. Damn, aku sangat minta maaf Chanyeol tapi kau bukan tipeku. Aku suka lelaki tinggi, seksi dan dewasa dan kau sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku percaya, jika kau memang akan menyukai laki-laki nantinya, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membalas cintamu sebagaimana yang kau pantas dapatkan Chanyeol" Baekhyun berucap dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak mau kasar, dia tau Chanyeol masih remaja muda dan dia tidak mau bertingkah aneh yang akan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Dia tidak membutuhkan itu untuk saat ini.

…

Untuk beberapa minggu dan bulan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan insiden itu lagi. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol masih percaya bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dunianya runtuh suatu hari saat dia sedang memata-matai Baekhyun di sebelah rumahnya. Lelaki tinggi berambut pirang sedang mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dan sebelum meninggalkan si rambut cokelat di depan pintu, lelaki yang lebih tinggi mencium Baekhyun yang tidak ragu untuk membalas ciumannya.

Dua hari berikutnya, Baekhyun sedang berada di tempat kerjanya mencoba menjelaskan PR bahasa Koreanya pada Ha Na yang sedang sibuk memakan pensilnya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan menyedihkan mencoba mengusap matanya dan menghindari tangisan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Kau tau kau bisa memberitahuku semuanya, kan?" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol memandangi lelaki kecil itu berputar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membalas cintaku? Kau bilang kita tidak bisa bersama tapi kau mencium laki-laki lain?!" Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan air matanya tapi tidak ada kata berhenti saat ini. Baekhyun mendesah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di situasi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol tolong hentikan ini. Laki-laki yang kau lihat bersamaku adalah pacarku, itu berarti kau saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan saat kau mencintai satu sama lain, berciuman adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu.. aku menyukaimu Chanyeol, tapi sebagai adik atau teman.. teman dan saudara tidak berciuman Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Chanyeol. Dia tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti melakukan itu pada rambutku. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi" Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke kamarnya dan bersembunyi di sana.

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanya. Situasi semakin canggung setiap harinya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun berhasil bertahan selama setahun dan menuju tahun kedua sebagai baby sitter Ha Na dan Chanyeol. Itu tidak mengurangi masalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin dan semakin gigih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana lelaki yang lebih muda itu berhasil mendapat nomor teleponnya kali ini, tapi lelaki itu terus mengiriminya pesan cinta.

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan setiap menit Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anak yang kuasuh" ucap Baekhyun sambil belajar untuk tes terakhir mereka.

"Anak yang bilang dia cinta padamu?" Kyungsoo mengejek.

"Orang yang sama. Sekarang dia terus mengirimiku pesan-pesan, kau percaya itu?" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan itu kau tau bahwa itu gila."

"Tidak aku butuh pekerjaan itu, aku butuh uangnya. Dia saja yang tergila-gila padaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang dia yang mencintaiku. Aku bisa menjaga jarak diantara kami." Ucap Baekhyun menutup bukunya.

"Jadi apakah dia tampan?" canda Kyungsoo.

"Ya tuhan diamlah Kyungsoo, dia masih anak-anak, itu aneh" Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo berani menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa tau?! Dia bisa saja berubah menjadi laki-laki yang menarik saat dia dewasa dan kau akan menyesali itu"

"Dengar Kyungsoo aku tidak peduli setampan apa dia dewasa nanti, aku tidak akan pernah mengencani seseorang yang lebih muda dariku" ucap Baekhyun saat dia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Dan Baekhyun menjadi semaki gelisah untuk pergi bekerja karena Chanyeol.

…

"Apakah kau akan datang ke upacara kelulusanku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun suatu malam.

Baekhyun memirkan itu dalam waktu yang lama. Dia mau pergi karena dia mencintai Chanyeol sebagai seorang adik dan dia ingin ke sana untuk lelaki yang lebih muda itu terutama saat dia sudah dipilih untuk melakukan pidato perpisahan.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus" Baekhyun meringis.

"Kumohon, anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah terakhir, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi setelah ini" Chanyeol mendesak, dia sudah bertanya pada orang tuanya apakah dia bisa mengajak Baekhyun untuk datang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Korea Selatan untuk belajar di luar negeri. Aku akan melakukan semua tahun-tahun SMA ku di US" ucap Chanyeol sedikit sedih tapi dia harus mengikuti rencana orang tuanya.

"Okay aku akan datang" Baekhyun berjanji.

…

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol melakukan pidatonya dengan sangat baik. Dia sangat berkarisma untuk anak SMP kelebihan berat badan dengan kacamata. Itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh sedikit. Perasaannya bercampur aduk karena dia bangga pada Chanyeol. Si jenius kecil itu sangat inteligen dan dia tau Chanyeol akan sukses di SMA dan universitas, dia tidak khawatir padanya.

Di akhir upacara, Chanyeol berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menepati janji. Andai saja Baekhyun tau seberapa berarti itu untuknya…

"Kau sangat hebat, aku sangat bangga padamu" mulai Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih untuk datang, hari ini sangat penting bagiku dan kau ada di sini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kurasa ini adalah perpisahan. Aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian tes masuk universitas" Baekhyun mengelus belakang kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia canggung di depan si pemilik feret ini.

"Karena aku lulus SMP dengan sedikit sukses, bisakah aku mendapat hadiah darimu?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk membuat permintaan terakhirnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cium aku" pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya agar tawanya tidak meledak. Dia tahu sebagaimana cepat harga diri Chanyeol tersakiti.

"Tidak" Baekhyun menolak.

"Kumohon kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi"

"Tetap tidak" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan berhenti mengirimimu pesan" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menangkap perhatian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memikirkan itu selama lima menit, melihat sekitar apakah ada yang sedang melihat dia mengecup Chanyeol di bibir.

"Apa itu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kecewa.

"Aku menciummu, itu yang kau mau kan?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Ini jelas jelas bukan bagaimana kau dan laki-laki itu berciuman di waktu yang lalu. Aku kecewa tapi aku akan mencukupkan diriku dengan itu" Chanyeol meringis sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Kau benar-benar lucu. Orang yang akan kau kencani suatu hari nanti pasti akan beruntung" Baekhyun mengakui.

"Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mengencanimu suatu saat nanti" kata Chanyeol.

"Ya tentu saja Thumbelina" Baekhyun mencandainya jadi Chanyeol mengujurkan lidahnya.

"Janji kau akan menungguku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "_pinky promise_"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa gigih lelaki di depannya. Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk memberi janji palsu pada Chanyeol. Toh, itu tidak seperti dia harus menepati janji itu. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi jadi dia tidak betul-betul peduli. Jika itu setidaknya bisa membuat anak ini senang, ya, dia akan melakukan itu.

"Okay aku janji" Baekhyun mendesah kalah dan menautkan jari kecilnya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan itulah hari terakhir Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.

…

Setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu keluarga Park lagi dan kenangan tentang pengasuhannya sudah dilupakan. Dia tidak pernah menerima pesan lagi yang agak sedikit melegakan. Dia menyelesaikan SMA dengan sukses dan akhirnya masuk ke universitas. Dia sangat mengharapkan itu dan dia juga sangat berharap untuk pengalaman yang luar biasa di sana. Dia sekarang berumur 24 dan baru saja memulai magisternya bersama dengan teman-temannya Kyungsoo dan Chen. Setelah 7 tahun belajar di universitas, dia mengharapkan posisi yang bagus di firma pengacara di Seoul dan sedang bekerja keras untuk itu. Walaupun dia tetap berhasil mempunya kehidupan asmara dan mengencani beberapa laki-laki di universitas, dia belum benar-benar siap untuk berkomitmen untuk sekarang ini. Mantan pacarnya, yang dikenalnya di SMA, Kris, sudah mengajaknya berulang kali untuk hidup bersama. Dia bisa saja, karena Kris, setelah dia lulus dari universitas, berhasil memiliki posisi yang bagus di perusahaan besar dan dia sekarang tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Bersama Kris terasa nyaman dan mungkin saja yang menghentikan Baekhyun adalah kenyamanannya di dalam itu. Baekhyun percaya dia tidak mencintai Kris lagi dan dia tidak akan pernah tinggal dengan laki-laki hanya karena tinggal dengannya akan mudah. Dia ingin lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Dan setelah semua yang ia lalui, cinta bukanlah prioritas utamanya. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia inginkan persisnya saat ini tapi dia tahu tujuannya adalah untuk menjadi sukses di universitas kemudian dia akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menemukan cinta di hidupnya. Kecuali cinta di hidupnya datang mencarinya.

Feret; sejenis musang yang sudah dijinakkan

Pinky promise; janji dengan menautkan jari kelingking

Little prick; annoying kid, yah anak-anak bandel gitu lah

Maaf kalo translate-nya berantakan, hehe.


	2. Just a Bad Joke!

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 1: Just a job!

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

T/N: For those who asked me if I've asked a permission from the original author. Yes I have. Do you need me to show you a screenshot of her reply to my message? If yes, please tell me your email address and I'll send it right away. Don't you think I translate people's story without their permission, It's not me dude, please be careful before you say a word. I'm a little pissed off, but it's okay, thanks for your nice words.

…_..__karena itu tidak mungkin kenyataan!_

Ya, Baekhyun bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia dan dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang bisa dikatakan Jongdae. Setelah dua bulan liburan, perkerja paruh waktu dan kebosanan, Baekhyun dengan bangga mengatakan dia senang bisa memulai kuliah lagi. Dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan lagi dan belajar. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua bulan untuk menghindari pesan-pesan Kris, kunjungan Kris, dan dia hanyalah seorang pecundang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kris. Setiap waktu, dia selalu menunda-nunda untuk mengatakan pada Kris untuk berhenti bersikap seperti ini padanya dan bahwa diantara mereka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Jadi di sinilah ia selama minggu pertama ia kembali ke sekolah, menjadi kutu buku di perpustakan universitas dan membaca semua buku tentang hukum Korea, hukum negara lain, hukum lama, hukum baru, semua tentang hukum yang bisa ia temukan. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan dan Kyungsoo tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau di sini! Apa kau tau aku sedang mencarimu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tau apa yang mengangumkan di perpustakaan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa kau akan memberitahuku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeriksa buku di depan Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka dilipat, dia tau Baekhyun sudah membaca setengah dari buku-buku ini.

"Dilarang membawa ponsel" ucap Baekhyun sebelum menatapnya dengan tampang mengenaskan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jika belum terlalu jelas Kyungsoo, aku sedang membaca" ucap Baekhyun masih membaca bukunya.

"Alasan sebenarnya Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menurunkan buku itu dengan jarinya untuk melihat mata Baekhyun saat dia ingin membohonginya lagi. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan mendesah.

"Okay aku di sini berharap agar Kris tidak menemukanku. Aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh liburanku untuk menghindari pengakuan-pengakuan cintanya, kencannya, ciumannnya, dan semuanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil melayangkan tangannya di udara.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau bilang padanya bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan kau tidak bisa mengencaninya lagi? Tidak ada yang lebih simpel daripada itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Terima kasih atas nasehat berhargamu tapi terakhir kali kuperiksa, kau tidak tau apa-apa soal berkencan. Kau bahkan tidak punya pacar jadi jangan katakan padaku apa yang mudah dan tidak" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kasar, dia tidak mengira kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya seperti ini.

"Ouch, itu tidak sopan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Kyungsoo aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Baekhyun mencoba meminta maaf.

"Jangan tarik kembali kata-katamu orang kasar" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihatnya dengan wajah jijik tapi Baekhyun tau dia tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sekarang lakukan apa pun yang kau mau tapi aku akan tetap membaca buku yang sangat menarik ini" ucap Baekhyun berharap agar dia akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang dia butuhkan untuk terus membaca buku itu.

"Okay aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah sedang mengunci mulutnya dengan zipper "Aku akan tutup mulut, aku punya tugas lagipula" tambahnya lima detik kemudian.

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memperingatkan dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Baekhyun mengancamnya dengan tatapan dan akhirnya kembali ke bukunya. Ya dia senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan bukunya dengan tenang. Tapi itu sebelum Jongdae masuk ke perpustakaan seolah-olah dia adalah pemilik tempat itu dan duduk di meja mereka. Baekhyun menangis dalam hati. Dia bisa melupakan untuk menyelesaikan buku itu sekarang. Dengan Kyungsoo masih lumayan karena dia bisa tenang… dengan Jongdae semuanya berakhir, mustahil bagi Kim Jongdae untuk menutup mulutnya lebih dari satu menit. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa kadang-kadang dia membenci Jongdae yang merupakan sahabat keduanya. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu mirip. Baekhyun hanya memerangi sifatnya. Dia tau bagaimana bersikap di perpustakaan, Jongdae jelas-jelas tidak tau.

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun, menghindari Kris sepanjang liburan masih tidak cukup dan sekarang kau menghindariku juga?" ucap Jongdae sambil bermain dengan kursi.

"Maaf, aku sibuk dan berhentilah bermain dengan kursi itu , kita sedang di perpustakaan Jongdae" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap perempuan tua penjaga perpustakaan.

"Terserah" kata Jongdae "Walaupun aku sangat senang bertemu dengan temanku yang tak pernah meneleponku selama liburan, aku di sini bukan untukmu. Aku di sini untuk Kyungsoo" kata Jongdae dan berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kulakukan?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kalian berdiskusi di luar jika aku tidak dibutuhkan?" tanya Baekhyun putus asa, mencoba untuk bebas dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mencintai mereka tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Santai Kyungsoo. Kurasa aku menemukan belahan jiwamu, lelaki impianmu, benar-benar tipemu" buka Jongdae.

Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia dengar. Jongdae menjodoh-jodohkan lagi dan Kyungsoo terlalu putus asa untuk akhirnya menemukan cinta sehingga dia siap untuk mendengarkan omong kosong Jongdae.

"Omo mo mo mo mo" ucap Baekhyun meletakkan buku di atas meja. "Jongdae hentikan itu"

"Apa? Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku peduli pada kebahagiaan temanku okay?" ucap Jongdae sombong dan Baekhyun mendesis padanya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan seton omong kosong yang Jongdae hampir katakan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di telinga.

"Jadi baiklah Kyungsoo" Jongdae mencoba berbisik namun ia gagal dengan menyedihkan, bahkan orang di meja sebelah bisa mendengar percakapan tersebut. "Ada anak baru. Dia benar-benar seperti laki-laki yang kau cari. Dia tinggi, sangat-sangat tinggi, dia mempunyai beberapa style, dia terlihat inteligen. Kurasa dia belajar hukum. Kurasa dia mendaftar untuk kelas hukum tapi aku tidak yakin" ucap Jongdae berpikir di saat yang bersamaan.

Siapa yang membodohi Baekhyun? Dia mendengarkan dan dia tidak bisa mempercayai itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa katakan seseorang itu inteligen jika kau tidak pernah bicara dengan orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah okay seperti kau. Kau terlihat inteligen tapi kau benar-benar bodoh sebenarnya" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Okay Baekhyun aku tidak punya waktu untuk kesarkastikanmu. Aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo di sini" ucap Jongdae.

"Apakah orang itu punya nama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mendesis dan memiringkan kepala "Ini dia masalahnya. Aku belum tau namanya tapi aku janji akan mencari tahu Kyungsoo. Percaya padaku, dia benar-benar tampan. Jika aku adalah gay, aku akan benar-benar mengencaninya. Aku melihatnya dan dia sangat tampan" Jongdae bersumpah dengan tangan di jantungnya.

"Tapi kau tidak" ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkastik lagi, masih mencoba untuk membaca bukunya.

Kemudian pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Baekhyun secara total lupa apa yang Jongdae katakan dan tiba-tiba lupa dengan semua percakapan mereka saat seorang dewa masuk. Baekhyun bersumpah laki-laki itu mempunya _hollow of light_ yang bisa kau lihat di film-film. Okay bukan seorang dewa tapi untuk Baekhyun laki-laki itu sangat dekat dengan kesempurnaan sehingga dia semakin sulit untuk menatap tanpa bersemu merah. Laki-laki itu tinggi, rambut cokelat gelap ditata dengan gel menurut Baekhyun. Dia memakai jeans gelap, sebuah kaus di bawah _sweatshirt_ berwarna putih. Dia berjalan masuk dengan sangat berkelas dan percaya diri hingga jika seseorang mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa laki-laki itu adalah model, dia akan percaya. Laki-laki itu menyandang tas biru di pundaknya dan dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan. Baekhyun berpendapat dia pasti masih baru. Saat kau ada di universitas ini, untuk beberapa alasan kau pasti tau bahwa kau tidak seharusnya bertanya pada wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan itu. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun penasaran kenapa universitas ini bersikeras untuk mempekerjakan seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan benar lagi.

Ngmong-ngomong… Baekhyun masih fokus dengan laki-laki tinggi itu, secara total menghindari kata-kata Jongdae. Baekhyun terus memandangi laki-laki itu dan mengamatinya dari bangkunya. Oh ya, menurut Baekhyun laki-laki ini mudah didekati. Tapi Baekhyun berjanji untuk fokus pada sekolah saja, tidak ada yang lain, dia tidak siap untuk memulai hubungan apa pun. Kemudian dia menyadari laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam. Siapa yang memakai kacamata hitam di perpustakaan pada awal bulan Maret.. itu benar-benar absurd. Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa laki-laki itu bodoh. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau dengan lelaki bodoh. Oh tidak. Tapi itu sebelum laki-laki itu melihat gang di sebelah meja Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa alasan dia yakin tatapan mereka bertemu. Tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan berbalik untuk melihat apakah ada hal yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat tapi tidak ada. Saat laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih tua itu benar-benar yakin bahwa dia sedang menatapnya. Dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di buku. Baekhyun memeriksa terus untuk melihat apakah laki-laki itu masih menatap ke arahnya saat dia memutuskan bahwa dia terlalu tua untuk itu. Dia bukan anak SMA lagi. Tapi dia sedang menatap, dia benar-benar berpura-pura mencari buku dan dia tanpa tau malu menatap Baekhyun di antara buku-buku di rak. Jongdae kebingungan saat dia melihat Baekhyun memerah.

"Apa kau butuh udara?" tanya Jongdae. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun. Saat Jongdae melihat laki-laki itu, dia hampir merobekkan lengan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya.

"OMG ini dia anak baru yang kubicarakan!" ucap Jongdae bersemangat. "Lihat, dia inteligen. Hanya orang-orang inteligen yang pergi ke perpustakaan." Tambah Jongdae.

Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas saat dia sadar bahwa dia benar-benar telah menahan nafas sebelum mengomentari kata-kata Jongdae. "Karena kau ada di sini, teorimu tidak masuk akal lagi."

"Diamlah Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae.

Pada saat yang sama, Kyungsoo melihat laki-laki tinggi yang sedang mencari buku itu. Dia harus mengakui bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar indah dan benar-benar tipenya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau membayangkan apa-apa. Dia tau laki-laki sejenis ini tidak akan pernah menyukainya jika dia adalah gay, dia akan lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki seperti Baekhyun yang bisa misterius dan lucu pada saat yang bersamaan, dan sangat cantik. Kyungsoo tidak begitu dan dia tau itu. Dan jika anak baru itu bukan gay, dia adalah _straight_ jadi dia tidak akan punya kesempatan.

"Dia sangat tampan seperti yang kau katakan tapi kurasa dia bukan gay" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tapi aku yakin dia adalah gay" ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku saat dia melihat laki-laki itu bersandar pada rak melihat ke arahnya dengan pergelangan kaki disilangkan. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum padanya dan jantung Baekhyun berhenti. Senyumnya indah. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang manusia bisa memiliki begitu banyak gigi di mulutnya tapi dia tidak peduli, dia dibutakan oleh senyumnya. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum balik, dia hanya menatap kosong pada laki-laki tinggi itu yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Apa dia sedang melihatmu?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Kau ada di sini, kau melihatnya, jadi katakan padaku. Apa itu terlihat seperti dia sedang melihatku? Tidak Jongdae" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kecewa dan membantu Baekhyun menyusun buku-bukunya.

"Baiklah bertemu lagi saat makan siang pukul 1?" tanya Baekhyun, terutama pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku punya kelas baru semester ini" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saat kau selesai, SMS aku jadi aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap Baekhyun dan menghilang dari perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin anak baru itu benar-benar melihatnya! Lihat, aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa dia itu gay. Sekarang kita hanya perlu memperkenalkanmu pada laki-laki itu dan kemudian kau mengerjakan magicmu dan Bam kalian akan berkencan" ucap Jongdae saat semua rencana berubah menjadi sebuah film di kepalanya.

"Kau sangat lucu Jongdae. Maaf aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu lagi aku punya tugas yang harus aku kerjakan untuk besok" Kyungsoo mencoba berucap tanpa menyakitinya.

"Tentu saja, kerjakan saja tugasmu, aku akan pergi lagipula. Aku harus menjaga Clara" ucap Jongdae.

"Apa? Kau mendaftar menjadi _buddy_ lagi semester ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Ya tentu saja, itu memberiku penghargaan extra untuk menjaga murid pertukaran pelajar dan aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik. Aku bertemu teman dari luar negeri dan aku bertemu pacar baru" Jongdae mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berubah Kim Jongdae" ucap Kyungsoo sedangkan Jongdae berkedip ke arahnya sebelum pergi.

…

Baekhyun hanya punya satu menit untuk menghadiri kelas yang berikutnya. Dia terlambat; dia harus menjemput beberapa kertas sebelumnya. Tapi saat kau terlambat kau tidak bisa mengharapkan tempat duduk yang bagus dan Baekhyun sudah tau dia akan berakhir pada baris terakhir dari amphiteater pada pelajaran tentang hukum internasional paling penting semester ini. Jelas sekali, bukan hanya dia yang terlambat saat 3 orang siswa datang setelahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, dia berada di baris terakhir dan dia hampir tidak bisa melihat apa yang ditulis dosen di papan tulis. Lima belas menit setelah permulaan kelas itu, laki-laki tinggi memasuki ruangan besar itu dan mencoba menemukan tempat duduk. Dia masih memakai kacamata hitam. Tentu saja bangku yang tersisa hanya yang di sebelah Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu sangat beruntung hari ini menurutnya. Daripada kehilangan pikiran pada hal yang tidak berguna, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk fokus pada kelas dan dengan serius mulai mencatat. Secara tak sengaja, ia mengintip pada tetangga barunya dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dia memerah. Laki-laki itu benar-benar sedang menatapnya, tidak ada istilah yang tepat bagi Baekhyun terhadap laki-laki yang sedang mengamati wajahnya itu. Dia pikir begitu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menoleh tapi tidak… laki-laki itu masih memandanginya bahkan setelah 15 menit. Baekhyun marah, dia benci saat orang menatapinya, itu tidak sopan. Dua menit sebelum kelas berakhir laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"Aku baru dan aku tidak bisa mencatat semuanya, bisakah kau memberikan nomor ponselmu sehingga aku bisa menghubungimu dan bisakah kau membantuku dengan mengirimkan catatan itu, _please_?" laki-laki itu berbisik. Baekhyun melihatnya tersinggung. Dia tidak percaya laki-laki itu berani meminta catatannya sedangkan semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandanginya dan dia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dosen katakan. Baekhyun berumur 24 sekarang dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki muda berpikir bahwa mereka bisa melakukan semua yang mereka mau. Karena ya setelah melihat laki-laki itu Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia lebih muda daripadanya. Baekhyun membuat senyum lebar palsu dan pada saat yang bersamaan kelas berakhir. Sangat bagus jadi dia tidak harus membisikkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku tidak akan punya masalah untuk mengirimkan catatanku jika saja kau tidak bisa mengambil catatan apapun. Aku tau ini hari pertamamu di sini. Tapi jika kau menghabiskan semua waktumu untuk mendengarkan dosen daripada memandangiku kemungkinan kau pasti bisa mencatat. JADI aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak akan memberimu nomor ponselku dan aku tidak akan mengirimkan catatanku padamu" Baekhyun menyelesaikan omelannya dengan menabrak bahu laki-laki itu saat dia mencoba turun tangga.

Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sebelah kursinya dan memandang Baekhyun yang menghilang dari ruangan itu. Ia tertawa atas pemikirannya.

"Masih sangat keras kepala Baekhyun" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun hampir membuka pintu kafetaria siswa saat dia menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikutinya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Dia semakin jengkel saat dia berbalik dan melihat lelaki tinggi yang sama dengan senyum mengerikan dan kacamata hitam.

"Ayolah" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sebelum membayar makanannya.

Dia mengambil meja di dekat jendela. Dia tidak harus mencari meja yang lebih besar karena dia tahu Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tidak akan datang untuk makan siang. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas dan membuka bungkus sandwich dan susu cokelat. Dia tidak bisa percaya di umur 24 dia masih makan siang seperti anak SMP tapi makanan itu murah dan dia tidak terlalu punya nafsu makan. Dia secara total kehilangan nafsu makan ketika lelaki tinggi itu duduk di depannya. Baekhyun membiarkan buku dan sandwichnya jatuh ke meja untuk mengekspresikan kejengkelannya mengejutkan lelaki di depannya.

"Jika aku bodoh aku pasti berpikir kau sedang mencari teman untuk makan siang bersama tapi lagi aku tidak berpikir aku adalah "teman" itu dan aku tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang logis bagimu untuk duduk di depank sekarang" ucap Baekhyun namun dia tidak menjawab dan mengunyah kimpabnya.

"Permisi apa kau mendengarku?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Saat laki-laki itu mulai membuat suara-suara aneh sambil makan, Baekhyun ingin muntah dan melihat lelaki itu dengan jijik. Setelah 10 menit laki-laki itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan akhirnya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh dan dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu semenit lagi di depan orang asing itu yang jelas-jelas tidak punya tatakrama sama sekali. Dia membungkus sandwichnya dan menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia hampir mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan keluar.

"Kau mu kemana?" tanya orang asing itu. "Maaf, aku terlalu lapar, aku butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan sebelum kita bicara" dia menambahi.

"Bagus untukmu! Terima kasih padamu karena aku tidak punya nafsu lagi jadi akan pergi saja" Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Bukan salahku kalau hanya meja ini yang tersisa dan aku tidak mau mengambil meja untuk 4 atau 6 orang untuk diriku sendiri dan aku lebih suka duduk di depanmu" ucap lelaki itu.

"Ya benar" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik dan dia mulai melihat sekeliling dan cenderung tidak ada tempat duduk single yang tersedia. Baekhyun menelan air liur, sekali lagi dia telah salah paham. Dia duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Okay maaf kalau aku tidak sopan tapi aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau mengikutiku, menguntitku. Absurd kan?!" ucap Baekhyun karena dia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Kenapa aku harus menguntitmu Baekhyun?" ucap lelaki itu, melemparkan kertas sandwichnya ke piring.

"Ah!" dia menunjuk laki-laki itu dengan jarinya. "Lihat aku tau itu. Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu namaku. Kau menguntitku" Baekhyun menuduhnya terang-terangan.

"Tidak sama sekali tapi aku bisa membaca" dia menunjuk kartu identitas siswa di tray Baekhyun dengan seringaian di wajahnya dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya ke dalam dompet.

Baekhyun bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap laki-laki itu yang semakin tidak menarik bagi Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu. "Apa aku punya sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Orang tuamu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk tidak memakai kacamata hitam di ruangan. Ayolah kawan, ini masih bulan Maret, langit berwarna abu-abu, kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam. Aku benar-benar akan percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Laki-laki itu membuka kacamatanya dan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Dia terlihat agak tidak nyaman seperti vampir yang ketakutan dengan sinar matahari.

"Aku memakai ini karena aku baru saja menjalani operasi laser untuk mataku bukan karena untuk bergaya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak sopan padamu Baekhyun" ucap laki-laki itu melihat Baekhyun dan menegaskan suara pada namanya. Pada saat itu, ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menghubungkan suara laki-laki itu dengan wajahnya. Ya itu mustahil baginya, sekarang saat dia melihat seluruh wajahnya, suaranya tidak cocok dengan wajah _baby face_ nya.

"Oh begitu" sekali lagi dia dikalahkan. "Mengesankan" Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya kuat.

"Maaf?' tanya laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu? Kurasa kau salah dengar. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Baekhyun berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Pakai kacamatamu jika kau harus. Jika itu sakit kau mungkin ingin melindungi matamu" ucap Baekhyun.

"_Damn_, kau masih sangat _bossy_ Byun Baekhyun" ucap laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat cemberut laki-laki itu, tepat di bawah kacamatanya.

"Kukira kau mungkin tanpa kacamata kau akan mengingatku. Kurasa kau masih tidak mengenaliku" ucapnya berpura-pura sedih.

"Kurasa kau salah orang. Jika kita saling mengenal aku pasti mengingatmu. Aku selalu mengingat orang-orang yang kutemui" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku adalah pengecualian" dia menyeringai. "Aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untukmu, aku akan melepas kacamataku sekali lagi" ucapnya sambil membuka kacamatanya.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Bukannya mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki itu dia malah fokus untuk melihat bentuk wajahnya. _Damn_ laki-laki itu sangat tampan. Dia mempunyai mata yang besar, hidung yang berbentuk bagus, bibir merah muda dan kulit putih. Baekhyun pasti akan benar-benar berhenti di jalan jika dia bertemu laki-laki itu di sana. Kemudian suaranya bergema dan dia berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki suara yang seksi dan manly dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya. Kemudian dia menyadari laki-laki itu itu sedang memanggil namanya, yang mana menyadarkannya dari meneteskan liur karena laki-laki itu. Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadar dan duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Jadi apa kau ingat sekarang?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Baekhyun fokus, dia benar-benar melihat laki-laki itu lamat-lamat tap dia tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu atau belum.

"Tidak maaf aku yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu…walaupun mata dan telingamu terlihat familiar…tapi tidak aku yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu" ucap Baekhyun dengan jempol di bawah dagunya. Laki-laki itu mencoba menyembunyikan telinganya di bawah rambut dan terlihat sedikit terharu dengan komentar itu.

Baekhyun membuka kotak susu cokelatnya dan mulai minum.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa kukira setidaknya kau akan mengenaliku" ucapnya terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, aku bilang aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Siapa namanu? Mungkin aku akan ingat" ucap Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Terlalu mudah, diamana serunya jika aku memberitahumu" ucap orang asing itu dengan seringaian.

"Kau tau?! Kurasa kau sedang pura-pura. Kurasa kau melakukan ini untuk mendekatiku. Biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Kursa kau menganggapku menarik dan biarkan aku memberitahumu, teknikmu sungguh payah" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk laki-laki itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini, serius" tambahnya.

Lelaki yang memakai sweetshirt meletakkan siku di atas meja dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi, memandangi Baekhyun semangat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun sangat imut saat dia sedang marah.

"Jangan egois. Aku bukan perayu, benar. Aku benar-benar ingin kau mengingatku. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa membohongi lelaki 24 tahun" ucap orang asing itu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bilang apa. "Tentu saja kau bukan penguntit, kau akan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau membaca tanggal lahirku di kartu identitas siswa kan?"

"Tidak" ucap laki-laki itu melihat ke udara seolah-olah dia sedang mencari sesuatu. "Tidak ada tanggal lahir di kartu identitas siswa" tambah laki-laki itu.

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau menguntitku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan jawab kalau kau sudah mengingatku" katanya.

"Kenapa kau mendesak? Kita tidak saling mengenal" Baekhyun mulai semakin marah. Dia sangat benci diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh.

"Apakah aku harus menciummu? Mungkin kau akan cepat ingat?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala ke samping.

Baekhyun melihatnya lamat-lamat, mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya tuhan kita berciuman. Kau adalah laki-laki yang kucium di pesta Jongdae dan aku tidak bisa ingat? Apakah itu? Ya tuhan aku minta maaf soal itu, aku terlalu mabuk, aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku tidak pernah ingat tentang apa yang terjadi pada pesta itu" Baekhyun mengakui malu. Tapi bagian yang lucu adalah kebingungan pada wajah laki-laki itu. Itu adalah campuran antara jijik dan muslihat, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tahu.

"Jadi kau menjadi laki-laki semacam itu, mencium laki-laki asing di pesta-pesta? Setidaknya kau masih secantik beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Okay cukup. Beritahu aku siapa kau, dimana kita bertemu? Beberapa tahun yang lalu? Beritahu aku namamu" pinta Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu dengan senang hati menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kurasa akau akan membiarkanmu untuk memikirkanku beberapa saat lagi" ucap laki-laki itu dengan senang.

Baekhyun menjadi semakin dan semakin curiga. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mengingat siapa dia tapi dia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa. Dia melihat lelaki di depannya dengan ekspresi curiga saat dia memutuskan untuk meminum susu cokelatnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Dari salah satu sudut matanya dia melihat perempuan muda menghampiri meja mereka. Dari seragamnya dia berasumsi bahwa ia bukan murid SMP dan lebih terlihat seperti siswa SMA. Bagian paling buruk datang saat dia menghempaskan tangannya ke meja membuat Baekhyun melompat sedikit. Walaupun Baekhyun tetap meminum susunya.

"Yaaaaah Park Chanyeol apa kau tahu sudah berpa kali aku meneleponmu? Kau pergi dengan uang makan siangku pagi ini jadi belikan aku makanan sekarang karena aku sangat lapar" dia berteriak pada laki-laki di depannya. Pada saat itu Baekhyun merasa jiwa meninggalkan raganya dan dia hanya ingin untuk menghilang. Pengucapan sederhana dari nama itu membuatnya merinding. Mulutnya tidak terhubung dengan kotak susu itu lagi tapi Baekhyun yakin cairannya masih menetes dan mendarat jatuh tepat di selangkangannya. Baekhyun yakin area itu sekarang benar-benar basah tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ya tuhan bukankah ini Byun Baekhyun!" ucap perempuan itu dengan gembira. Dia terlihat bahagia bertemu dengannya. Tidak seperti laki-laki di depan Baekhyun yang melihat perempuan itu seolah-olah dia ingin merobek tenggorokannya.

"Ha Na?" tanya Baekhyun karena dia sangat terkejut, terlalu terkejut.

"Oh kau mengingatku oppa, sangat keren" ucapnya.

"Ini sangat tidak adil, bagaimana kau mengenalinya dan aku tidak?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengenalimu Chanyeol, kau berubah terlalu banyak. Realistislah untuk semenit. Kau dulunya gendut dan kau sekarang adalah jerapah, sekarang setelah aku mengatakannya aku tidak tau apakah kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Sekarang berikan aku uangnya." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memberikan uangnya. Dia sedang mengharapkan reaksi dari Baekhyun tapi sekarang dia tidak yakin lagi. Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di rumah. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi oppa" ucap Ha Na. "Dan berbaik hatilah padanya. Raksasa ini hampir mati karena sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" tambahnya sambil menepuk bahu saudaranya. "Bye" ucapnya sebelum berlari keluar untuk menyusul bus selanjutnya yang akan kembali ke sekolahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Pikirannya sudah berhenti memproses apa yang yang mereka katakan saat dia mendengar empat kata "Ya. Park. Chan. Yeol" dan itu adalah sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kau pasti bercanda" itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dikatakan Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa kau sekarang tidak harus berusaha mengingatku" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum saat dia sadar kotak susu Baekhyun miring dan beberapa menetes jatuh pada Baekhyun. Dia mengambil beberapa tisu dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Saat dia sadar dengan kotornya celana Baekhyun, dia ingin tertawa tapi pasti sangat canggung karena situasinya. Malahan, dia mencoba membersihkan susu dari selangkangan Baekhyun menyebabkan tekanan suka rela di gembungan celana Baekhyun untuk mendapat beberapa reaksi. Saat Baekhyun akhirnya merasakan perasaan aneh di bagian bawahnya, pikirannya akhirnya kembali dan melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah meja.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyu mengucapkan tiap kata.

"Membersihkan" ucap Chanyeol menekan sedikit lagi dan sedikit sensual untuk Baekhyun pada tonjolan di celananya.

"Park Chanyeol singkirkan tanganmu sekarang" Baekhyun memperingatkan dan Chanyeol menganggapnya serius. Tapi dengan seringaian terakhir dia memutuskan untuk bermain untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu biarkan aku membersihkan tetesan terakhir dari susumu kemudian aku akan selesai" ucap Chanyeol dan menghapus noda terakhir , melemparkan tisunya ke tray Baekhyun. "Lain kali kita akan melakukan itu di tempat lain, dan tidak akan seberantakan ini" ucap Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seorang remaja sedang menggodanya, anak kecil sedang mencoba berbicara kotor dengannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak,tidak, tidak, tidak… itu tidak bisa terjadi.

Chanyeol mendorong keberuntungannya dan mencium Baekhyun di pipi.

"Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu. Kita berdua belajar hukum lagipula. Dan jangan lupa Baekhyun, kau membuat janji 7 tahun yang lalu dan aku berharap kau memegang kata-katanmu layaknya lelaki" Chanyeol melambai padanya.

Baekhyun skeali lagi terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Saat Chanyeol meninggalkan kafetaria, Baekhyun berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan anak yang menggodanya karena dia cinta padanya, anak itu secara magis telah bertransformasi menjadi makhluk indah tapi dia tetaplah anak-anak, kemudian anak yang sama hampir memberinya _hand job_ melalui jeansnya dan sekarang dia punya janji? Janji apa? Dia tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada anak itu. Dan saat realitas memukulnya, dia berdoa agar sebuah lubang raksasa muncul dan menelannya sekarang juga. Dia tidak ingat persis apa janji bodoh yang dia buat untuk Chanyeol saat itu tapi dia takut dengan pikiran tentang janji bodoh yang dia buat untuk melepaskan diri dari anak itu.

"Ini lelucon, pasti sebuah lelucon, seseorang tolong beritahu aku bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sebelum membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke meja.

TBC

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry, I didn't re-read this, so if you found any mistakes/typos, I apologize. I didn't do it on purpose. Lastly, please leave some comment so I'll be excited to translate the next chapter! c:


	3. Just a solution!

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 3 : Just a solution!

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

…

_…Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain! _

Hari Baekhyun terasa seperti malapetaka. Dia menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk bersembunyi di perpustakaan menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya. Lucunya, dia awalnya bersembunyi karena Kris yang tidak dia lihat seharian itu dan dia mengakhiri harinya untuk bersembunyi dari anak kecil gila yang naksir terhadapnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Hampir pukul lima sore saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menunggu Kyungsoo di mobilnya. Setelah 10 kali panggilan yang tak pernah dijawab oleh temannya itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 15 menit. Bawa pantatmu kemari sekarang juga atau kau akan kubiarkan berjalan pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun berteriak pada ponselnya saat dia melihat lelaki tinggi memata-matainya.

"Okay" ucap Kyungsoo perlahan mengerti secara total dengan situasinya. Baekhyun sedang marah. "Aku datang, tunggu aku" Kyungsoo mengucapkan setiap kata dan berlari ke tempat parkir. Baekhyun selalu memegang kata-katanya. Jika dia bilang dia akan melakukan sesuatu, dia pasti akan melakukannya dan Kyungsoo tidak mau naik bus atau jalan kaki..terlalu jauh. Dia akhirnya melihat mobil Baekhyun dan bergegas ke sana. Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka pintunya dan mlompat ke dalam.

"AKU DISINI" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan tangan di dadanya. Dia bangga karena bisa tepat waktu, dia selamat. Tapi iti sebelum ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengecam keras.

"Okay, ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang salah di sana.

"Salah?! Tidak ada apa-apa! Kenapa pula ada sesuatu yang salah?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan benar-benar aneh dan mengeratkan tangannya pada setir.

"Okay jadi itulah kenapa kau hampir membuatku jantungan sekarang? Atau mungkin untuk menghancurkan setir itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sarkasme. "Dan apa-apaan yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Seseorang mungkin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia menyadari tingkah laku aneh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari apa-apa okay" ucap Baekhyun memutar kepala dari kiri ke kanan sebelum berbelok ke kiri dan akhirnya meninggalkan kampus. Baekhyun tidak melihat mobil lain datang dan pada saat menit terakhir dia menginjak rem dan menghindari kemungkinan yang lebih buruk.

"Ya tuhan Baekhyun hentikan mobil itu. Aku tidak mau mati hari ini. Kurasa aku akan naik bus saja" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bernafas, saat dia benar-benar percaya dia akan mati hari ini.

"Tidak, tinggallah di sini, aku membutuhkanmu. Kurasa aku akan gila Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi dan menjalankannya.

"Ap- Apa? Apa yang ter-terjadi?.. Kau tau kau bisa lebih pelan. Kita tidak sedang terburu-buru dan aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikerjakan di rumah.. Baekhyun injak remnya" ucap Kyungsoomemegang pengendali di atas mobil.

"Hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku benar-benar kacau" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul setirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berbicara dengan Kris? Apa kalian kembali bersama? … Berhenti menjadi terlalu dramatis Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo duduk dengan lebih nyaman di bangkunya karena Baekhyun berhenti bermain cepat dan marah dengan mobilnya.

"Dia kembali" ucap Baekhyun dan dia benar-benar terlihat seperti hampir menangis.

"Maaf tapi siapa yang kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo karena dia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa.

"Laki-laki yang Jongdae jodoh-jodohkan denganmu, itu adalah dia!" ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengecek lalu lintas.

"Oh jadi kau mengenalnya? Pantas dia melihatmu terus" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, laki-laki itu adalah anak kecil yang menggodaku terus 7 tahun yang lalu" Baekhyun menjerit. Kyungsoo mengejek.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa itu adalah dia?" Kyungsoo membuat wajah aneh pada omongan tak masuk akal Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, tidak bisa dipercaya kan?! Bagaimana bisa laki-laki gendut yang berbicara pada feret berubah menjadi laki-laki indah yang terlihat seperti model… benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, kau benar bahwa itu tidak bisa terjadi, tidak, tak akan pernah" ucap Baekhyun.

"Lihat, itulah yang kukatakan. Itu tidak mungkin dia. Kau benar-benar salah paham" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun berbalik ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?itu dia Kyungsoo, dia Park Chanyeol laki-laki yang kuasuh 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia berbicara tentang janji yang kubuat tapi aku tidak ingat omong kosong apa yang katakan saat itu jadi aku sangat panik. Dan demi tuhan dia masih semenyebalkan saat dia berumur 13" ucap Baekhyun panik di dalam mobilnya, menjadi gelisah dan mencoba untuk bernafas dengan menghirup dan menghembuskan udara dengan berat.

"Kau pasti bercanda" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "Ini lelucon kan?"

"Lihat! Kau mengerti aku, aku juga berpikir begitu saat dia memberitahuku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa anak itu mengejar-ngejarmu… dan anak itu adalah anak yang sama dengan yang mencintaimu saat kau masih di SMA?" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum memproses semuanya. Saat dia berhasil, tawanya meledak di dalam mobil dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Ya tuhan ini mengerikan, kau punya keberuntungan yang buruk Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan dalam 24 tahun keberadaanmu untuk layak mendapatkan karma seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo masih tertawa keras karena semua cerita itu terlalu sulit dipercaya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Kau lihat seberapa gigih dia sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi" ucap Baekhyun memberantaki rambutnya. Dia menatapi Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa. "Apa kau butuh udara untuk bernafas, bodoh?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengehentikan mobilnya. "Keluar dari mobilku" perintah Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tunggu, apa? Baekhyun aku tidak ingin menertawaimu tapi kau harus akui bahwa ini sangat lucu. Tolong jangan suruh aku keluar" ucap Kyungsoo memohon dengan kedua tangan di depannya.

"Kita ada di depan rumahmu bodoh" ucap Baekhyun dengan keangkuhan.

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekitar dan menyadari bahwa mereka memang ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ah kau benar!" ucap Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa sekarang, berapa umurnya?20, 21 tahun? Kencani saja dia" Kyungsoo mengajukan sebuah ide. Menit saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, dia tahu dia seharusnya tutup mulut.

"Keluar dari mobilku Kyungsoo sebelum aku membuat kau menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang tak seorangpun ingin mendengarnya. Kyungsoo tau itu adalah isyarat agar dia segera keluar. Saat dia sudah di luar mobil dan selamat dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun melalui jendela.

"Semoga beruntung dengan masalah raksasamu" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera berjalan cepat ke rumahnya.

…

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya dan dengan cepat mencari kuncinya. Semakin cepat dia sampai di dalam rumah, akan semakin baik. Tentu saja itu sebelum dia menabrak seonggok daging yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah terlalu sibuk melihat ke bawah untuk mencari kuncinya sehingga dia tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan alamatku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tau alamatmu sejak aku berumur 13, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tak percaya.

"Okay kau akan mengerti ini! Sekarang singkirkan bokongmu, aku mau masuk ke rumahku" ucap Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan Chanyeol bahwa dia harus menyingkir dari jalan. "MENYINGKIR" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Tidak. jika aku menyingkir kau akan masuk ke dalam dan aku tidak akan bisa berbicara denganmu" ucap Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa aku menyebutkan sesuatu tentang yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kubilang aku harus berbicara denganmu, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi, lebih cepat kau mendengarkanku, lebih cepat pula kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak percaya itu. Dia berumur 24 dan seorang anak kecil sedang memerintahnya. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan? Tidak.

"Okay, cepat katakan" ucap Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Benarkah? Kau akan mendengarkan? Okay tunggu, dimana aku harus memulainya?" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat, dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun dengan mudah mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku katakan untuk cepat Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pertama, jangan sebutkan nama lengkapku. Chanyeol saja sudah cukup. Yang kedua, jangan lakukan itu dengan pipimu, kau terlalu imut" tambah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya memerah lagi hari ini.

"Aku akan terus memanggilmu Park Chanyeol. Aku percaya kita harus jaga jarak" ucap Baekhyun.

"Terserah Baekhyun. Aku di sini karena aku ingin melihatmu. Aku sudah menunggu setiap waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi sekarang aku di sini dan aku ingin kau menepati janjimu" ucap Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya dan mencoba untuk tidak melupakan apa yang ingin katakan. "Aku masih mencintaimu Baekhyun dan aku ingin mengencanimu" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Oh tidak!" Baekhyun mendesah membiarkan bahunya menurun. "Chanyeol berhentilah menjadi delusional. Bangunlah" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sekali. "Chanyeol kau tidak mencintaiku, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dengan keadaan seperti itu? Masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, ingat saat aku menjelaskannya padamu untuk pertama kali" ucap Baekhyun. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan itu dengan tenang dan jika dia harus mempertimbangkan bahwa Chanyeol itu bodoh, dia pasti melakukannya. "Aku" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku berumur 24" Baekhyun menunjukkan angka di jari-jarinya. "Aku adalah laki-laki dewasa, sudah matang. Kau masih 14, kau masih anak-anak, kita tidak bisa berkencan, itu mustahil, aku tidak mencintaimu ditambah lagi aku bukan orang pervert, aku tidak bisa mengencani anak-anak. Tapi yang paling penting Park Chanyeol… . " Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menjelaskan dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat jelas sehingga Chanyeol bisa mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berakting dramatis?" tanya Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Ya kurasa begitu" ucap Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin.

"Aku bukan anak berumur 14 tahun lagi Baekhyun. Umurku sudah 20 dan bulan depan akan menjadi 21. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi jadi alasanmu tidak bisa diterima. Plus, aku yakin kau tau bahwa aku bukan anak-anak lagi" ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan betapa tinggi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengejek. "Permisi… apa kau sedang pamer? Karena jika itu benar dan kau sedang mencoba membuatku sadar bahwa aku sangat kecil, aku tidak akan menerimanya, tidak di depan pintuku sendiri, sekarang keluar" ucap Baekhyun dengan jari menunjuk pada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Apa kau punya kompleks terhadap tinggi badanmu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, okay? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan semua yang ingin kau katakan? Bisa aku masuk sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku belum selesai. Aku tidak ingin mengejek tinggi badanmu, aku berjanji. 3 argumen untukmu: aku bukan anak-anak lagi, aku benar-benar tipemu sekarang: tinggi, dewasa, dan aku yakin aku juga seksi, dan yang terakhir tapi tak kalah penting, aku mencintaimu… terima saja" Baekhyun heran dengan cara Chanyeol meyakinkannya dan dia harus akui bahwa itu sama sekali bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Tunggu sebentar… tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. "Baekhyun, satu-satunya yang akan menghentikanmu adalah fakta bahwa aku lebih muda daripadamu. Kita punya 3atau 4 tahun, tergantung bagaimana kau menghitungnya, yang memisahkan kita tapi kau tau apa? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan itu. Aku harap aku lahir lebih awal atau pada tahun yang sama denganmu jadi kita tidak akan punya masalah itu" ucap Chanyeol jujur.

"Okay semua argumenmu bisa diterima. Tapi kau lupa sesuatu yang paling penting Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Bagiku kau hanya seorang anak menyebalkan yang berbicara dengan feret dan tau bagaimana menjadi arogan. Itu adalah satu-satunya Park Chanyeol yang kutahu dan yang ingin kutau" ucap Baekhyun. "Dan itu final" tambah Baekhyun saat dia melihat Chanyeol hampir menambahkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Tory" Chanyeol menjawab ketus.

"Lihat kau bahkan menamai kain lap itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Berani sekali kau! Tory adalah hewan perliharaan terbaik di dunia" ucap Chanyeol sedikit sakit hati dengan komentar Baekhyun.

"Tolong katakan kau tidak akan menangis tepat di depan rumahku karena seekor feret" Baekhyun membuat wajah 'aku sedang mengadilimu sekarang'

"Excuse me, tapi aku belum baikan setelah kematianny okay, dia meninggalkan kami tahun lalu" Chanyeol berucap dengan suara sedih.

"Ya tuhan lihat kau sangat mengerikan! Aku tidak bisa mengencanimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak mengencaniku? Tentang apa yang kau katakan, itu benar bahwa kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik walaupun kupikir aku tau banyak hal tentangmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Seperti yangmkukatakan, mengerikan" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengomentari tapi Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan tatapan.

"Tapi jika aku mengencanimu, kau pasti bisa mengenalku dengan lebih baik dan aku pasti bisa mengenalmu denagn lebih baik lagi" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sederhana.

"Dan siapa yang mengingkan itu, serius?" Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Aku! Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Aku single, kau juga single, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengencaniku? Beri aku penjelasan yang logis dan aku akan menyerah" ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan dan Baekhyun tak punya satu pun alasan logis itu.

Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk menemukan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang muncul sampai sebuah ide muncul dan ide itu adalah laki-laki dengan tinggi 188cm, pirang, dingin, dan sarkastik tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Keberatan! Aku bukan single" ucap Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa percaya dia hampir mengatakannya, tapi dia sangat bahagia untuk mengatakannya saat itu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku punya pacar!" Baekhyun berseru dengan gembira.

"Pembohong" Chanyeol menuduhnya.

"Aku bukan pembohong! Karena kau punya ingatan yang sempurna kau pasti ingat tentang laki-laki yang kukencani di SMA, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah dia akan menyukai apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya. "Kau tahu?! Dia masih cinta padaku, kami masih…berkencan, lucu kan?!" Baekhyun berbohong tapi hanya pada bagian masih berkencan. Karena Kris masih cinta pada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi. Baekhyun sedang tertawa sendiri, pada dirinya sendiri menurut Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun mulai berkeringat karena beban dari kebohongannya, Chanyeol tau dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi dia memainkannya dengan tenang dan hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi ciuman kita tidak ada artinya untukmu?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikutipermainannya dan mulai cemberut.

"Please Park Chanyeol, itu bahkan bukan sebuah ciuman, kau benar-benar salah paham saat bibir kita bersentuhan selama satu detik. Aku hanya memenuhi permohonanmu Park Chanyeol, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Anggap saja kau mendapat ciuman dari Ha Na, adikmu" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyukai gestur Baekhyun, pergerakannya sangat lembut tapi pikiran tentangnya dan adiknya merusak pandangannya.

"Eurk menjijikkan" Chanyeol memekik.

"Lihat itulah yang kumaksud.. menjijikkan. Akhirnya! Aku tau kita akan mengerti sat sama lain" ucap Baekhyun memukul ringan dada Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka dadanya sekeras itu sebenarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeo akan menangkap tangannya dan mendesak punggungnya ke pintu seolah –olah dia adalah seorang remaja perempuan.

Chanyeol menahannya di pintu dengan kekuatan dan dia tidak ragu untuk mencium Baekhyun. Dia menjilat bibir atas Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat bibir Chanyeol tidak menempel pada bibirnya, dia mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya marah dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar apa-apa dan mencium Baekhyun lagi menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun, mencoba mendapatkan rasa yang ia cari. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan 7 tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun hanya memberinya sebuah kecupan. Kelihatannya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Chanyeol karena dia berani mempertaruhkan semua uangnya bahwa Baekhyun sedang mendesah di bawah sentuhannya. Chanyeol mencoba keberuntungannya, dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena Chanyeol menumpu berat badan padanya sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat dia menghasilkan desahan sialan itu tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia akan mengakuinya, Park Chanyeol sedang menelusuri mulutnya sekarang. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal cara Chanyeol menciumnya sangat hebat. Dia dikalahkan, pikirannya blank dan dia hanya ingin dicium seperti itu selamanya. Jadi Baekhyun berkata 'fuck' terhadap pikirannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk membalas ciumannya. Lagipula dia lebih baik daripada Kris dan Kris adalah kelas atas. Baekhyun bahkan heran bagaimana anak kecil macam Chanyeol belajar mencium seperti itu.

Ya, keberuntungan ada di pihaknya sekarang ini karena lidah Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan lidahnya. Dan mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun benar-benar merespon ciumannya. Kebahagiaan Chanyeol mencapai puncak saat ini. Dia benar-benar terbawa oleh ciuman itu dan ingin memiliki mulut Baekhyun lagi seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang mungkin, ia melepaskan satu tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pipi Baekhyun, mengusap lembut kulitnya. Dan ya, dia kira Baekhyun benar-benar terbawa oleh ciumannya, benar-benar terbawa sehingga tangannya menjelajahi kepala Chanyeol dan mengusap rambutnya. Ya Chanyeol benar-benar mempercayainya. Tapi Byun Baekhyun mendapatkan pikirannya kembali saat Chanyeol mulai mengusap pipinya. Dia membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi rambut Chanyeol yang tak dapat dipercaya sangat tangan dan saat ia kira ia sudah mencengkram dengan baik, dia menarik rambutnya menyebabkan perpisahan di antara mulut mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bernafas. Okay ciuman itu sangat menakjubkan, Baekhyun tidak menyangka, tapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun.

"AAAAAAAH sakit Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol mencengkram rambutnya.

" . .lagi" ucap Baekhyun di antara tiap kata.

"Melakukan apa? Menciummu ganas?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil bibir bawah Baekhyun di antara bibirnya lagi kemudian Baekhyun mendorongnya.

"Park Chanyeol beri jarak di antara kita, bisa kan?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha fokus dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa anak itu membuat kepalanya berputar hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Lagipula Baekhyun kau masih harus menepati janjimu jadi aku akan menunggu" ucap Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong depan.

"Okay! Katakan padaku apa yang kujanjikan padamu, lalu aku akan melakukannya dan kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Katakan padaku" Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya buru-buru , menunggu janji paling bodoh yang ia buat dan tidak bisa ia ngat.

"Baekhyun kau tidak ingat janjimu padaku? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" ucap Chanyeol dan dia sangat kecewa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ingat janji yang kubuat 7 tahun yang lalu?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, dia hampir saja sakit kepala. "Apa itu tentang menciummu? Kurasa aku sudah melakukannya jadi urusan kita sudah selesai"

"Tidak, bukan itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan jangan bilang aku berjanji untuk menikahimu" Baekhyun berdoa mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya dan menatap Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Euuh tidak, tapi kita bisa menikah" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Oh syukurlah, aku tidak sebodoh itu saat umurku 17" ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan di dadanya mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau berjanji akan menungguku" Chanyeol berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah itu? Aku berjanji untuk menunggumu?" Baekhyun tidak tau apakah dia harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Ya kau menjanjikan itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku bisa saja menunggumu untuk apa pun, menunggumu untuk minum kopi bersama, menunggumu untuk makan malam, menunggu untuk mendengar pengakuanmu lagi.." Baekhyun bisa melanjutkannya lagi dan lagi. Saat dia menyadarinya, dia mulai tertawa. "Apa kau sadar bahwa janji itu tidak ada dan kosong? Aku bisa saja menunggumu untuk apa pun Chanyeol: aku bahkan bisa saja menunggumu untuk pergi ke pantai. Tolong kabulkan satu permohonanku, pulanglah dan lupakan aku" ucap Baekhyun saat dia akhirnya hampir memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu. Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu Byun Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu seperti ini. Pikirkan hal itu untuk semenit, saat kau menunggu seseorang selama 7 tahun, itu bukanlah karena kau ingin bermain ke pantai. Biar kukatakan kenapa kau berjanji untuk menungguku" Chanyeol berkata dan dia sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol serious dan tidak main-main lagi.

"Katakan, aku akan mendengarmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau menungguku sehingga aku bisa menjadi pacarmu dan kita akan berkencan. Jadi di sinilah aku, dewasa dan sudah memutuskan dengan baik untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku. Kurasa aku menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama" ya Baekhyun merasakannya, migrain mulai datang, dan beban itu juga datang.

"Kurasa kau butuh persetujuanku untuk itu. Kurasa aku sudah berumur 24 dan aku masih menguasai tubuh dan pikiranku. Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau mengikuti permainanmu?" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sangat lucu Baekhyun. Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sekarang… benar-benar mengerikan. Ini bukanlah sebuah permainan Baekhyun; lagipula aku tidak akan memberimu pilihan. Dengan semua perhatian yang akan kuberikan padamu, kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menjadi kekasihku" ucap Chanyeol seduktif berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan kau benar-benar arogan saat kau berumur 14, dan sekarang kau sangat egois" ucap Baekhyun jijik.

"Kau akan terbiasa" ucap Chanyeol dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun mundur dari pintu memberikan jarak di antara mereka. "Well kurasa aku sudah cukup mengganggumu hari ini"

"Setidaknya kita setuju pada satu hal" komentar Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum Chanyeol mengabaikannya secara total.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu hari ini setelah sekian lama. Aku akan pergi tapi aku berharap untuk melihatmu lagi besok dan setelah besok dan setiap hari" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang tampan. "Selamat malam Baekhyun" tambahnya sebelum pergi.

"Ya tentu" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum palsu dan menunggu dengan penuh harap saat Chanyeol menghilang di depan rumahnya. Saat Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, dia dengan cepat membuka pintunya, menutupnya, memutar kuncinya dua kali memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci, mengecek dari lubang pintu, melempar kuncinya ke atas meja, berlari ke lantai atas, membuka pintu kamarnya, menutupnya, dan melompat ke tempat tidur, dia menendang tempat tidurnya, meninju batntal-bantalnya dan menghajar kasurnya, masih berteriak. "YA TUHAN YA TUHAN" bukannya mengatakan 'Ya tuhan aku baru saja mencium anak baru yang tampan di kampusku' tapi malah mengatakan 'YA TUHAN AKU SANGAT KACAU YA TUHAN APA YAN BARU SAJA KULAKUKAN"

Setelah berpikir lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi DAN LAGI, Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan solusi lain untuk masalah raksasanya. Dia harus menyerah, dia harus melakukan apa yang ia coba untuk tak lakukan selama 2 bulan liburan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya memikirkan apa yang mungkin ia bisa katakan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilhan lain. Mengencani Chanyeol adalah solusi yang dikecualikan.

"Halo Kris? Ini Baekhyun, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu tapi aku perlu bicara padamu" ucap Baekhyun malu.

TBC

So what do you think? I actually want to punch Baek because he's so stubborn u_u he kept making so many excues not to date Chanyeol but ha! This giant will never give up on him ehuehuehuehue Share your opinions about this lovely fic juseyo 3 and please ignore my typos, I finished this chapter in 3 hours only lol and I'm too lazy to edit euev


	4. Just a red rose!

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 3 : Just a red rose!

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

…

…_tapi aku masih belum mengerti artinya!_

Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke kampus setelah hari itu. Chanyeol tau dia sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Dia tidak punya nomor ponsel Baekhyun jadi dia tidak bisa menghubunginya.. Chanyeol juga dia pasti sudah keterlaluan pada Baekhyun di hari pertamanya jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencoba tidak menemuinya dan membiarkannya beristirahat selama sehari walaupun kenyatannya dia benar-benar merindukan lelaki yang lebih tua itu dan dia ingin pergi ke rumahnya. Selama dia merasa khawatir dia bisa memberi Baekhyun sehari untuk istirahat karena dia tidak akan berhenti setelahnya. Dia akan memaksa Baekhyun dan lelaki yang lebih kecil itu akan menjadi pacarnya dengan jalan apa saja dan dia tidak peduli pendapat Baekhyun mengenai hal ini.

Tidak, sebenarnya dia peduli, dia ingin perasaan mereka sama dan dia ingin Baekhyun untuk mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dia memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tentang Chanyeol yang tidak benar-benar mencintainya namun justru hanya tergila-gila. Itu mungkin saja benar tapi saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lagi, dia malah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun lagi, dia bisa merasakan itu di hatinya. Baekhyun tidak berubah secara fisik; dia masihlah laki-laki yang sama yang memiliki mata mirip manik-manik, cantik tanpa dibuat-buat dengan ciri yang tampan. Suaranya masih sama seperti yang Chanyeol ingat 7 tahun yang lalu. Ya dia mencintai Baekhyun secara fisik dan dia tertarik padanya, tidak ada penolakan. Sekarang dia hanya perlu mengenal Baekhyun secara personal dan mengetahui kepribadiannya. Dia tau tentang kepribadian dari babysitternya saat dia berumur 17 dan dia suka itu walaupun kepribadiannya sangat buruk kadang-kadang. Tapi mungkin Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan kepribadiannya sudah berubah. Cara satu-satunya agar Chanyeol tau yaitu dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun dan itulah yang ia mau. Ia ingin bersama Baekhyun dan dia akan bersamanya.

Sial! Baekhyun tidak juga datang ke kampus pada hari kedua. Chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktu yang sangat membosankan di kelas, menunggu sesuatu yang menarik untuk terjadi. Dia sudah mendapat semua pelajaran tentang hukum-hukum itu di Boston. Dia berada di sini hanya untuk Baekhyun. Dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu, mencari teman-teman Baekhyun, memohon-mohon meminta nomor ponselnya tapi dia tidak mengenal mereka. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Baekhyun, lelaki berumur 24 itu dan dia harus memperbaikinya. Maka ia tidur di atas meja kecilnya selama kelas berlangsung memikirkan bagaimana cara mengetahui siapa yang berteman dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Dia tahu Baekhyun berada di bagian mana jadi dia memutuskan ntuk menanya kepada pihak administrasi tentang jadwal Baekhyun. Berbohong dan membujuk bukan masalah untuknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dimana dia melihat Baekhyun pertama kali lagi. Dia memeriksa komputer untuk meminjam buku dan memasukkan nama Baekhyun. Dia tidak terkejut melihat bahwa Baekhyun telah meminjam lebih dari 50 buku sebulan sebelum liburan dan dia belum mengembalikan buku-bukunya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Semua buku itu berisi tentang hukum . Ya Baekhyun sangat menyukai hukum, dia tidak dapat menyangkal hal tersebut. Sungguh kebetulan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memilih jurusan hukum internasional, dia tau mereka terhubung. Chanyeol dengan mantap memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun hari ini dan mengeceknya dan akan terus melaksanakan rencana-rencana kecilnya untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya ia mendapat panggilan dari ibunya dan dia harus menjemput adiknya dan menemaninya ke mall. Dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang logis kenapa adiknya tidak bisa pergi sendiri. Apa anak nakal yang satu itu tau bahwa dia sedang mengacaukan kesempatannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang ini? Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak tau. Setidaknya Chanyeol punya waktu untuk menelusuri toko-toko dan mencari hadiah. Well, dia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lain waktu. Dan Baekhyun beruntung; Chanyeol memutuskan ia akan berkunjung besok pagi.

…

"Baekhyun tidakkah kau akan bangun hari ini?"

"Baekhyun kau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran selama dua hari! Apa kau pikir kau akan menjadi pengacara yang sukses seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun kubilang kau akan menyesal dan pergi ke kampus hari ini"

Mengomel, marah-marah, mengomel lagi. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar ibunya berteriak padanya. Dia berguling di tempat tidur selama tiga atau empat kali, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan akhirnya duduk di kasur. Saat ibunya menyadari dia sudah bangun dia akhirnya membuka jendela, cahanyanya menyilaukan Baekhyun, membuatnya bersembunyi di bawah selimut yang kemudian ditarik dengan gembira oleh ibunya.

"IBU" dia berteriak jengkel.

"Kau pikir kau sedang melakukan apa Baekhyun? Kau bukan anak remaja lagi. Kau sudah berumur 24, kau tidak boleh bertingkah seperti ini lagi" ucapnya.

"Hanya beristirahat selama dua hari bukan perbuatan kriminal bu" ucapnya mencoba mencari kehangatan lagi di kasurnya yang hilang dengan cepat saat udara dingin menimpa kulitnya. "Bisa kau tutup jendelanya bu? Aku membeku" ucapnya menunjuk pada jendela.

"Kau sudah bangun?! Jadi tutup jendelanya sendiri, kau bukan anak-anak lagi" ucap ibunya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku masih anak-anak karena aku memang bukan anak-anak lagi" Baekhyun berteriak. Sekarang, kapanpun dia mendengar "anak-anak" dia selalu menghubungkan kata itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus benar-benar hati-hati dengan caramu berbicara dengan orang tuamu, kau sudah 24 dan masih tinggal dengan kami, kau masih di bawah atap kami dan kami harap kau mengikuti aturan kami" ucap ibunya dengan tenang.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu dan jangan berani-berani bilang aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk pergi. Kau tau, aku mempertimbangkan ide Kyungsoo untuk tinggal dengannya" ucap Baekhyun dnegan cerdas. Dia tau dia masih di rumah orang tuanya bukan karena keinginannya, tapi karena ibunya belum siap untuk melepasnya pergi. Dia terlalu mencintai anak unik berharganya untuk membiarkannya pergi secepat itu. Baekhyun menghemat uang jika ia tinggal dengan orang tuanya, benar, tapi dia tidak berencana untuk membusuk di sini selamanya. Dia hanya sedang menunggu kesempatan yang baik.

"APA KAU BILAN? KAU BERENCANA UNTUK PINDAH? KAU AKAN PERGI?" Ibunya berteriak, benar-benar kuatir.

"Tenang ibu aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun berkata sambil memandang ibunya.

"Leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu nak" ucapnya, terlihat benar-benar terluka.

"Bu cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Itu akan terjadi suatu hari nanti"

"Ya aku tau dan itu akan terjadi nanti" ucapnya, merapikan tempat tidurnya untuk anaknya. Dia sudah berumur 24 dan ibunya selalu bersikeras untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya setiap pagi padahal dia sudah bilang ibunya tak perlu melakukan itu. Ya ibunya punya masalah yang nyata dan dia takut pada hari dia harus mengatakan pada pada ibunya bahwa dia dipekerjakandi perusahaan hukum terbaik di kota, karena dia pasti akan dipekerjakan, dan dia akan pindah. Semuanya pasti berakhir di rumah sakit, bisa saja ibunya yang mendapat serangan jantung atau dia sendiri yang akan dirawat di rumah sakit karena ibunya akan mencoba membunuhnya karena mencoba meninggalkan sisinya. Baekhyun mendesah lagi dan menggelengka kepala. Dia sudah punya cukup banyak masalah, sekarang dia punya dua masalah 'tinggi' yang harus diurus. Itu sudah cukup buruk baginya untuk menolak meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin bersiap-siap, bisa ibu keluar?" tanya Baekhyun, memukul bantalnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tentu saja sayang! Dan sarapanmu sudah siap di meja makan. Pastikan untuk makan sebelum pergi" tambah ibunya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tentu saja" bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu ibunya untuk memperbaiki masalah itu sejak insiden tragis itu tapi Baekhyun sepertinya kehilangan harapan.

…

Baekhyun sudah siap. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai jeans hitam, kaus putih, dan kemeja putih merah hitam kotak-kotak yang sangat ia sukai dan pernah membuat Kris ketakutan…bagus. Sangat bagus jika dia bisa membuat Kris melarikan diri darinya. Dia mengetahui hal itu dengan baik setelah percakapannya dengan Kris dua hari yang lalu, laki-laki pirang itu masih menempel padanya seperti lem. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris, dialah yang memintanya saat dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kris, sekarang dia hanya perlu menanggung resikonya.

Mempertimbangkan cuaca hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk memakai topi beanie abu-abu. Puas dengan penampilannya, bukannya dia peduli karena dia biasanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bersembunyi di perpustakaan, dia akhirnya turun ke bawah dan memakan sarapan lezatnya karena ya, ibunya adalah pemasak terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia akan menyesal karena hal ini saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah nanti. Tinggal 5 menit waktu yang tersisa jika dia tidak mau terlambat untuk kelas pertamanya hari ini. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari keluar rumah. Di luar sangat cantik. Kemudian Baekhyun melihat mobilnya yang diparkir jarak dua rumah dari rumahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi; ada noda hitam di kap mobil putihnya yang bagus. Semakin dia berjalan ke arah mobilnya, noda itu semakin berubah bentuk sampai Baekhyun sadar bahwa noda hitam itu adala manusia, dan manusia itu berpakaian serba hitam sangat aneh terlihat seperti… Park Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa langkah ke arah mobilnya, dia sudah melewati rumah pertama dan dia bisa melihat dengan baik Chanyeol sedang terlentang di atas kap mobilnya.

"Oh tidak tuhan tidak tidak tidak" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Dia ingin melempar tasnya, meninju pohon, dan menendang ban mobil di dekatnya. Malah ia melihat sekitar dan mencari tempat perhentian bus. Dia pasti akan terlambat tapi setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghadapi kehadiran Park Chanyeol pagi-pagi begini. Saat dia melihat sekitar 5 orang menunggu di perhentian bus, akhirnya diputuskan, ia melambai dalam hati pada mobilnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan ke arah perhentian bus. Dia bisa melakukan ini: dia bisa berjalan cepat tanpa menarik perhatian dan menghindari Park Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan kukunya di mobil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali. Dia yakin Baekhyun belum ada di kampus tadi, kelas Baekhyun selanjutnya akan dimulai dalam 20 menit dan mobilnya masih ada di sini. Ya, Chanyeol mencari tau semua jadwal kelas Baekhyun kemarin. Sebut dia mengerikan, tapi dia melakukan semua itu karena cinta. Jadi Chanyeol yakin dia sebaiknya menunggu Baekhyun, jika Baekhyun ingin mengendarai mobilnya hari ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dulu. Baekhyun akan datang. Untuk baginya, dia memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah rumah Baekhyun pada saat yang sama Baekhyun berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah perhentian bus. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengamati laki-laki dengan topi beanie abu-abu yang berjalan dengan sangat aneh seperti dia sedang berjalan tapi seolah-olah berlari. Dia tersenyum dan mengenali tas Baekhyun di punggungnya, lalu melihat ke arah mana laki-laki itu melangkah. Terima kasih pada tinggi badannya, dia bisa melihat tanda perhentian bus dari tempat ia berbaring. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu adalah Baekhyun dan dia sedang melarikan diri untuk naik bus dan menghindarinya.

"Oh tidak Baekhyun jangan hari ini" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia turun dari kap mobil Baekhyun, meninggalkan tasnya di sana dan mulai mengejar Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN" dia berteriak.

Baekhyun mendengar namanya; dia tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berteriak. Dia berhenti berjalan dan mulai berlari lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Chanyeol sedang mengejarnya, meneriakkan namanya dan segera mungkin orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa melangkah lebih cepat dengan kaki sepanjang 140 cm yang mengejarnya. Chanyeol meraih tasnya, Baekhyun melepaskan sandangannya dari bahunya. Dia pikir itu cukup cerdas dan mulai berlari lagi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar Chanyeol sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi tapi malah memasang wajah puas.

"Dan kau pikir bagaimana kau akan naik bus tanpa tasmu? Dompetmu ada di dalam" ucap Chanyeol, dia tidak perlu berteriak. Bahkan dari tempatnya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol dan suaranya yang rendah dan menyebalkan itu. Baekhyun kalah. Pada saat yang sama bus sampai dan berhenti. Semua penumpang naik. Baekhyun tertinggal di sana. Dia meletakkan tangan di samping badan dan mencoba untuk bernafas normal kembali. Inilah akhirnya, dia membenci Park Chanyeol dan dia benci semua orang yang berusaha membuatnya berolahraga pagi-pagi begini. Dia menatap Chanyeol, masih berjalan dengan tangan di samping badan. Saat dia sampai pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu, dia menarik tasnya dari tangan Chanyeol agak kasar.

"Baekhyun…" ucap Chanyeol.

"Shh" Baekhyun mengangkat jari ke udara pertanda bagi Chanyeol untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membuka pintu. Saat dia melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu jok penumpang dan duduk di mobilnya, dia rasa TUHAN sedang mengujinya.

"Permisi, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku perlu tumpangan ke kampus, itulah kenapa aku menunggumu" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, berbohong secara terang-terangan dia tak peduli.

Baekhyun tau dia tidak akan bisa memaksa anak arogan ini untuk keluar dari mobilnya maka ia menutup mata dan mendesah. Dia bisa menahannya, lagipula hanya perjalanan 15 menit.

"Peraturan 1, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu, peraturan 2 kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa pun di mobilku, peraturan 3 kau tidak boleh bertanya tentang kemampuan menyetirku dan peraturan 4 jangan coba-coba sentuh aku atau aku bersumpah aku akan mendorong rem tangan ini masuk ke dalam bokongmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tempat duduk di kursi supir. Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, pasti sedikit sakit.

"Sangat kinky" Chanyeol bercanda.

"Peraturan 5 jangan bercanda terutama jika leluconmu payah seperti yang sekarang ini" tambah Baekhyun sebelum menghidupkan mesin.

Menit pertama sangat tenang; Baekhyun sedang fokus pada jalan. Chanyeol mencoba memecah kesunyian, plus dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa diam lebih dari dua menit. Hal ini sangat sulit baginya terutama saat dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan dia punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi dia tetap memutuskan untuk mencoba diam.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke kampus kemarin? Dan juga sehari sebelum kemarin?"

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

Dan kemudian dia memulai satu series pertanyaan. Saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, Baekhyun mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir sebelum berbalik ke arah Chanyeol.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAJA?" Baekhyun hilang kontrol. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa sekarang adalah waktu paling buruk untuk menggangguku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan putus asa.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harusnya bertanya nanti Baekhyun? Baiklah!" ucap Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat. Baekhyun menggeram dan mengeratkan tangannya pada setir. Dia hampir melakukan pembunuhan pagi ini.

"Baiklah aku berhenti, aku hanya ingin tau karena aku khawatir padamu Baekhyun. Percaya atau tidak aku mencintaimy jadi aku sangat peduli tentangmu Baekhyun"

"Betapa beruntungnya aku" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau tau apa masalahmu Baekhyun? Kau terlalu keras kepala. Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan kau tidak mempercayai orang lain. Kenapa pula aku harus repot-repot mengejarmu jika aku tidak mencintaimu? Aku tidak bodoh" ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Ijinkan aku untuk meragukan itu. Dan aku tidak butuh kau untuk memberitahu apa yang salah denganku, kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol. Pergi bermain psikologis dengan orang lain" tambah Baekhyun saat dia memarkirkan mobil. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala; dia tidak bisa percaya bagaimana orang kecil seperti Baekhyun punya sangat banyak amarah dan kekeraskepalaan di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamnannya; dia hampir membuka pintu saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hal terakhir yang kita perlu sadari Park Chanyeol, aku lebih tua daripada kau, jauh lebih tua daripada kau" mulai Baekhyun.

"Hanya 3 tahun" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengomentari, membuka sabuk pengamannya sementara Baekhyun memandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Sebagai konsekuensinya kau tidak bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku ini Hyung mu jadi kau harus memanggilku seperti itu dan tidak dengan panggilan lain" ucap Baekhyun dan dia tidak akan melewatkan ini.

"Kau bercanda?! Kuharap kau benar-benar bercanda" Chanyeol mengejek dan menyeringai padanya. Dia menarik kaus Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Hyung. Pertama, kau akan segera menjadi pacarku dan itu akan sangat canggung, kedua, hal ini menggelikan. Apa kau melihatku? Apa kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Aku sangat tinggi dan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada kau hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti kenapa aku memanggilmu Hyung. Jadi tidak, aku tidak mau" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia tidak pernah dipandang rendah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dan Park Chanyeol baru saja melakukannya.

"Oh dan kau benar-benar harus menutup mulutmu itu, siapa tau apa yang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Plus, kau terlihat sedikit bodoh. Tapi jangan khawatir kau tetap imut dan aku masih mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya. Baekhyun rasanya tak sadarkan diri seolah-olah seseorang sudah memukulnya dengan panci penggorengan. Dia keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tasnya. Dia pasti bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Rupanya Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapat respek yang harusnya ia dapat dari Chanyeol mengingat dia yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menelan salivanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang. Dia benci daerah berbukit di universitas ini dan dia sudah berolahraga pagi ini, kenapa dia harus memanjat bukit lagi?

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun diam selagi mereka berjalan ke bangunan departemen hukum. Mungkin dia sedikit keterlaluan pada Baekhyun mengenail hal Hyung-Hyung itu. Baekhyun nampak sakit hati dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekarang maka dia membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan di depan. Walaupun dia pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus, fakta bahwa dia bisa melihat dengan baik bokong berbentuk sempurna Baekhyun di jeans hitam itu tidaklah terlalu bagus. Dia tidak mau masuk ke kelas dengan penis berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menatap; bukan salahnya jika pacar masa depannya memiliki bokong terbagus di bumi. Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol sedang melihatnya dengan aneh dan dia akhirnya mengerti kemana mata laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu memandang. Baekhyun mencoba menurunkan kausnya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapi bokongku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Maaf Baekhyun tapi jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik, aku harus mengakui bahwa bokongmu sangat sempurna" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Menjijikkan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah jijik. "Dan itu adalah terakhir kali bagimu untuk menumpang di mobilku Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pada Chanyeol, masih menurunkan kausnya.

Chanyeol hampir menghentikan omong kosongnya dan minta maaf pada Baekhyun saat mereka hampir memasuki bangunan tapi saat itu juga lelaki pirang tinggi berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau persis siapa laki-laki ini dan caranya memeluk Baekhyun di depannya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun aku mencoba meneleponmu tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab" ucap Kris. Baekhyun sangat terkejut hingga dia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Kris aku merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlebihan dan Chanyeol tidak melewati itu sama sekali.

"Jadi aku yakin kau dan aku sudah baikan setelah diskusi panjang kita?" ucap Kris tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Seperti yang kau katakan.. Aku yakin kita sudah baikan" ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah dia sedang meminta bantuan. Chanyeol mengamati pertunjukan bagus di depannya. Dia tidak apa jika Baekhyun ingin bermain permainan itu, dia bisa saja tingga di sana dan menonton Baekhyun bearkting dengan bodoh. Yang tidak dia duga adalah ciuman suka rela berikan pada Kris...bahkan laki-laki pirang itu terkejut. Lalu kenapa jika mereka memang sudah baikan? Dia benar-benar berpikir itu akan menghentikan Chanyeol? Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengenalnya.

"Hmm apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kris, merangkulkan tangannya di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam-diam berdoa agar komedi itu berhenti dan Chanyeol hampir memelintir tangan Kris, dia bisa membayangkan adegan itu di kepalanya.

"Hmm hanya seorang murid baru di jurusan hukum kita" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun seharusnya bisa berakting lebih bagus, dia sangat kecewa.

"Dan kau" Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Dia pacarku" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Kris dan sangat berdoa agar Chanyeol mengerti untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku Kris Wu, dari departemen ilmu sosial" Kris mengulurkan tangan padanya tapi Chanyeol tidak menjabatnya, dia terlalu sibuk memeriksa laki-laki itu. Dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengencaninya sebelumnya karena dia yakin bahwa apa yang baru saja dia saksikan hanyalah sebuah lelucon besar, dia yakin itu ide dari Baekhyun. Dan si pirang yang malang dengan menyerdihkan jatuh ke dalam perangkap Baekhyun. Kris Wu pasti seorang idiot, itulah opini terakhir Chanyeol tentangnya.

"Sayang aku harus masuk ke kelas, telepon aku saat makan siang" ucap Kris sebelum dia meraih pipi Baekhyun dan memberinya ciuman bergairah. Kris Wu pasti seorang idiot tapi sekarang dia sedang mencium Baekhyunnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak meninjunya. Saat dia akhirnya pergi, Baekhyun sedikit terguncang dengan cara Kris menciumnya, tapi anehnya satu-satunya yang bisa dia ingat adalah cara Chanyeol menciumnya dua hari yang lalu. Anehnya Chanyeol tidak bicara lagi, dia dengan santai mengamati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sedang menari kemenangan dalam hati, dia akhirnya menemukan jalan untuk lepas dari Park Chanyeol dan membuatnya terdiam. Jika dia harus bertahan dengan Kris sedikit lebih lama untuk hasil seperti ini, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dia juga pasti akan menghargai Chanyeol untuk mempertimbangkan usaha-usaha yang dia bersedia lakukan hanya untuk menyingkirkannya. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke kelas dan Chanyeol tidak berbicara padanya selama 3 jam. Walaupun aneh dan tidak stabil, Baekhyun senang dengan ketenangan di sekitarnya sudah kembali dan bahkan lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Syukurlah.

Setelah menghindari Kris yang dengan putus asa mencarinya dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu setelah makan siang dengan Kyungsoo yang penasaran tentang semua detail untuk episode baru dari "Sang raksasa dan baby sitternya", Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke...perpustakaan. Selama 4 jam menikmati suasana tenang dan fokus hanya pada buku dan bukan pada manusia. Saat dia melihat jam, dia menyadari bahwa saat itu sudah hampir pukul 6 sore tapi hari ini dia tidak harus memberi Kyungsoo tumpangan jadi dia bisa tinggal lebih lama. Setidaknya dia akan menghindari ibunya.

Tapi apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan persisnya? Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia bisa ditinggalkan sendiri sekarang? Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti membawa kekacauan? Dan tidak menghitung pesan-pesan Kris yang terus datang sekarang?

Sekali lagi harapannya tenggelam saat dia menerima pesan ke 15 dari Kris yang tak ingin ia balas walaupun dia bilang pada Kris bahwa mereka sudah balikan. Yang paling buruk muncul saat Chanyeol memasuki perpustakaan. Dia menunduk di bangkunya mencoba bersembunyi di balik tumpukan buku. Dia tau dia harus tenang; dia tidak bisa membuat seisi perpustakaan itu tanpa diusir dari situ. Baekhyun masih butuh satu menit untuk memperhatikan pakaian Chanyeol. Kaus putih, jeans hitam, jaket kulit hitam dan... kacamata hitam. Apa masalahnya? Ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan di luar sudah gelap, apa gunanya pakai kacamata hitam? Laki-laki ini benar-benar di luar akalnya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi tetap, Chanyeol sangatlah tampan seperti ini dan Baekhyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena berpikir seperti itu terutama jika pikiran itu mengingatkannya tentang ciuman panas yang tidak Baekhyun minta tapi rupanya, benar-benar dibutuhkan. Tidak, tidak, tidak pikiran-pikiran itu harus berhenti.

Dia tidak terkejut saat Chanyeol duduk di depannya. Dia menduga Chanyeol datang dengan pengakuan tololnya dan deklarasi bodohnya. Saat Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama 5 menit, Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Terakhir kali kuperiksa Baekhyun, perpustakaan ini bukan milikmu dan kursi yang kududuki sekarang bukan juga milikmu. Jadi aku berhak penuh untuk duduk di manapun yang aku mau. Tapi jika kau bertanya apa yang kumau aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahumu" ucap Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan baik matanya... sangat cantik, pikir Baekhyun. Sekali lagi dia mengigau. Dia harus fokus sekarang, dia sedang berada dalam peperangan. Pada tahap ini dia yakin dia akan kalah.

"Aku butuh buku ini" Prinsip-prinsip hukum internasional dalam ekonomi modren. "Karena kau meminjamnya tiga minggu yang lalu yang mana tidak diperbolehkan, dan mengingat bahwa aku butuh buku itu untuk belajar, aku ingin kau mengembalikan bukunya jadi aku bisa meminjamnya. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa buku-buku di perpustakaan bukan properti mahasiswa? Kontrak yang ditandatangani siswa awal tahun lalu menetapkan dengan jelas dan aku mengutip 'Buku harus dikembalikan dalam 10 hari, jika siswa tidak menghargai perjanjian ini, dia tidak akan diperbolehkan meminjam buku apa pun dalam jangka waktu sebanyak keterlambatannya.' Jadi jelaskan padalu Baekhyun bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dan bagaimana kau masih bisa meminjam begitu banyak buku? Apa kau punya perjanjian dengan wanita tua yang tidak kau beritahu padaku?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dimana nenek tua sedang mencoba mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati walaupun dia tidak senang dengan Chanyeol yang begitu usil.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dan aku punya semua bukti. Kau sudah meminjam 50 buku yang belum kau kembalikan. Siapa yang berakal sehat melakukan itu, serius? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua buku-buku itu, apa kau menjualnya? Ayolah, kita sedang membicarakan 50 buku. Aku benar-benar bisa mengerti betapa kau menyukai buku dan hukum, tapi tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan? Lagipula aku tidak akan bertanya tentang hobi anehmu karena aku benar-benar mengerti itu. Tapi Byun Baekhyun, kau harusnya tau bahwa dalam hidup ini kau tidak bisa hidup dengan begitu egois.

Kau harus adil dan memberikan kesempatan yang sama untuk belajar bagi setiap siswa. Jadi aku akan menunggu buku itu dengan penuh harap untuk dikembalikan. Aku hanya akan memberikanmu waktu sampai besok sebelum aku dengan terang-terangan mengadukanmu ke kantor kesiswaan dan ke pihak administrasi" Chanyeol selesai. Baekhyun mendengus, dia masih tersenyum dan kagum di depan Park Chanyeol, tentu saja dalam hati. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu bagaimana dia kagum dengan cara Chanyeol bicara seperti pengacara sungguhan. Dia benar-benar memiliki penampilan yang mengagumkan dan dia benar-benar menyakinkan pada umur yang begitu muda tapi tetap, Park Chanyeol tidak perlu tau itu. Selama semenit Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dengan Park Chanyeol yang berbicara pada feret tapi dia malah melihat laki-laki muda tampan Park Chanyeol, yang akan menjadi pengacara yang sukses.

"Baik aku akan mengembalikan bukunya besok. Kau seharusnya minta saja, semua adegan tadi sangat tidak penting" ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengubur pemikirannya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa aku keren tadi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, dia tidak melewatkan sedikit perubahan di mata Baekhyun saat dia menyampaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun berdeham mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Dimana kau mempelajari itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan tapi tetap penasaran.

"Apa? Aku sangat inteligen itulah kenapa dan aku belajar dengan cukup cepat" pada menit saat Chanyeol berbicara, seketika Baekhyun menyesal bertanya. Kesombongannya sudah kembali.

"Lupakan apa yang kutanya" ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan membuka bukunya lagi.

"Ditambah lagi ayahku adalah seorang pengacara sekarang, aku tidak tau apakah kau tau tentang ini" Baekhyun menggeleng dan mendengarkan Chanyeol. "Aku suka memperhatikannya saat dia berisap untuk menangani kasus, kemudian aku belajar darinya. Jika kau mau, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajarkanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Oh begitu.. Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tapi penawaranku masih berlaku. Aku akan sangat senang membantumu. Kau tau, seperti saat aku membantumu mengerjakan PR matematikamu dulu" Chanyeol tertawa sedikit.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku. Itu sangat memalukan" ucap Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol tertawa bersamanya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, tertawa seperti dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu curigaan dan defensif. Setelah sunyi beberapa saat, Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Aku disini bukan karena buku itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" ucap Baekhyun penuh harap, dia menunggu yang terburuk dari Park Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan mawar merah dari tasnya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa langit jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun walaupun ia sudah tau bahwa itu adalah mawar merah.

"Bunga mungkin" jawab Chanyeol sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol kenapa kau menghadiahiku bunga? Kau harusnya memberikan itu pada pacarmu" ucap Baekhyun tak menyangkal bahwa bunga itu sangat cantik dan warna merahnya sangat bergairah.

"Kebetulan sekali dia ada di depanku" ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Chanyeol sudah kubilang aku bukan pacarmu dan aku tidak mengencanimu. Kau melihatku pagi ini dengan pacarku, kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Karena semua itu palsu, kau pikir kau bisa membodoh-bodohiku? Walaupun dia menciummu, itu tidak membuatnya menjadi pacarmu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia tidak punya satu katapun untuk diucapkan.

"Jadi kumohon terima saja" ucap Chanyeol tulus. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil bunga itu, dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh dan mencium bunganya.

"Kau tau di Amerika, aku mengikuti kelas botani yang kuambil secara tak sengaja karena aku mengira itu adalah kelas yang lain saat itu. Tapi ternyata aku belajar banyak di kelas itu dan tau banyak tentang bunga" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencium bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali ia dihadiahi bunga oleh seseorang dan perasaannya lumayan bagus. Dia lebih suka menerima mawar dari orang lain tapi sayangnya Chanyeol lah yang memberinya.

"Apa kau tau apa arti dari mawar merah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Gairah, cinta... Yang sama sekali tidak ada diantara kau dan aku. Jadi aku tidak mengerti dengan hadiahmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Karena kau belum mau mengakuinya. Tapi aku mencintaimu Baekhyun dan saat kau menyadarinya nanti, kau akan mengerti" ucap Chanyeol melihat lurus ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan di mata Chanyeol. Apa anak ini benar-benar serius mencintainya? Sekarang Chanyeol membuatnya lebih pusing daripada sebelumnya dan dia tidak butuh itu sekarang.

"Tapi kau benar bahwa mawar itu melambangkan cinta dan gairah tapi juga melambangkan respek diantara sepasang kekasih. Jika aku menghadiahimu sebuah mawar, itu artinya aku menghargaimy Baekhyun. Dan aku ingin minta maaf untuk apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Aku tidak menghargaimu saat kau memintaku memanggilmu Hyung. Aku tau aku harusnya memanggilmu Hyung tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku ingin kau menjadi pacark, bukan menjadi Hyung ku, terlalu terdengar bersaudara untuk seleraku" ucap Chanyeol dengan senym malu. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimna Chanyeol sadar bahwa komentarnya pagi ini benar-benar menyakitinya tapi dia tidak tersentuh walaupun Chanyeol sadar. Pada umumnya tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat perasaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, ternyata Chanyeol bisa. Lagi, ini semakin memusingkan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali mawarnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggenggamnya erat, dia tidak mau melepaskan mawar itu dan dia tidak mau Chanyeol salah paham dan mengira dia tidak suka bunganya dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya kembali. Saat Chanyeol merasakan sedikit perlawanan dia menahan senyum, dia benar-benar berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dan dia berhasil.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan bunganya. Pada saat yang sama Chanyeol juga meraih tangan Baekhyun, ia mencoba menarik tangannya kembali tapi sayangnya Chanyeol lebih kuat. Chanyeol sekarang sedang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menunjukkan telapak tangannya dan dia memegang mawar itu di tangannya yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Shhht Baekhyun kau tidak akan membuat keributan di tempat yang paling kau sukai di kampus kan?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol tau mengenai hal itu.

"Sekarang biarkan aku memberitahumu lebih banyak mengenai mawar merah" Chanyeol memulai. "Orang bilang mawar merah melambangan cinta dan gairah, seharusnya menyentuh hatimu dalam" Chanyeol terus berbicara. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan omong kosong yang akan Chanyeol katakan, tapi dia mendengarkan. "Mawar merah juga melambangkan respek terhadap orang yang kau cintai. Tapi untuk mengerti kau perlu merasakannya, dan rasakan kelembutan kelopaknya yang seperti beludru." Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluskan kelopak mawar itu pada telapak tangan Baekhyun, menjelajahi dari telapak tangan ke ujung jemarinya dan menghasilkan perasaan yang aneh. Ya rasanya geli tapi ada yang lebih dari itu dan Baekhyun tidak mau jawabannya. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menghentikan tangan Chanyeol menggerakkan bunganya.

"Hentikan" ucap Baekhyun, nafasnya mulai cepat.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku, dan aku akan berhenti" Baekhyun merasa terlalu rentan sekarang.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan mawar itu di telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Kau harusnya bisa merasakan perasaan tersengat listrik dan regeneratif dari mawar ini melalui kelopaknya" Oh ya Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dan berdoa agar Chanyeol berhenti. Geli, dan cara Chanyeol perlahan dan secara sensual menggerakkan mawar itu di atas telapaknya dikombinasikan dengan suara seksual Chanyeol... tunggu, apa? Ya tuhan dia yakin 100% bahwa Chanyeol harus berhenti sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun membiarkannya lanjut.

"Ketika kau siap Baekhyun... bunga ini akan membuatmu terpesona dan kau akan bisa melihat betapa agungnya bunga ini. Kemudian perlahan kau akan tau apa itu kebahagiaan dan kau akan mengalami sensualitasnya yang lezat dan saat-saat menggairahkan dan Baekhyun... itulah cinta. Kau akan berakhir mengantisipasinya" Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikannya, masih memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sekarang perasaan tersengat listrik itu bukan datang dari bunga itu lagi melainkan dari kontak kulit mereka. Baekhyun butuh jarak; dia harus jauh dari Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan masalah kecil di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa anak ini baru saja membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan bunga. Baekhyun hanyut terlalu dalam, dia tidak percaya itu.

"Dan kau bilang semua itu karena bunga? Ayolah Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik. Dia dengan kasar menarik tangannya, menutup buku, dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara mencari buku lain di lorong bagian hukum. Buku selalu bisa menenangkannya. Chanyeol tidak bergerak seincipun dari posisi awalnya, masih memegang mawar di satu tangan dan mengharapkan tangan Baekhyun di tangannya yang lain. Dia tidak melewatkan kemana Baekhyun melangkah dari sudut matanya. Dia melihat sekitar, hampir pukul 7 malam dan hanya ada 10 orang tersisa di perpustakaan besar itu. Chanyeol meletakkan mawar itu di meja dan berjalan ke arah rak bagian hukum. Dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang mencoba bernafas dengan teratur sambil mencari buku, jelasnya buku tentang hukum lagi. Ia sedang menjinjit mencoba meraih sebuah buku tapi dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol rasa mungkin dia bisa membantu. Baekhyun hampir meraih buku yang ia inginkan saat sebuah tangan meraihnya lebih dulu dan tubuh besar menekan dari belakang hingga dadanya tertekan pada rak.

"Biar kubantu" ucapnya memberikan buku itu pada Baekhyun.

"Beri aku sedikit ruang" bisik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau melawannya?" ia merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan di tengkuknya. Dengan refleks, Baekhyun mencoba untuk melindungi lehernya, dia tidak tahan saat orang lain menyentuhnya di sana. Itu sangat sensitif dan Kris tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan bahwa itu adalah titik kelemahannya, maka Baekhyun akhirnya percaya.

"Melawan apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya sedikit marah.

"Ketertarikan diantara kita, aku tau kau menyukaiku tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya" ucap Chanyeol masih dalam usaha untuk meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada leher Baekhyun untuk mendesaknya ke batas. "Aku tidak main-main Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu dan sangat dekat denganmu membuatku gila" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia kira jika ia berhenti bicara Chanyeol akan menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekatang. Salah. Saat Baekhyun tak menjawab Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh leher Baekhyun. Ia menjilat kulit tipis di sana dan diam sejenak untuk melihat urat-urat halusnya yang nampak sempurna. Chanyeol mencium sepanjang leher sempurna Baekhyun. Dia sadar bahwa laki-laki yang lebih tua itu sudah rileks saat Baekhyun memberinya akses lebih. Dia mencium lehernya lagi sampai dia mencium belakang telinga Baekhyun dan juga daun telinganya. Baekhyun mencoba menahan nafas dan desahan sebisa mungkin tapi sangat sulit. Dia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti itu padahal dia seharusnya berhenti. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti, cara Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat aneh, dia tidak pernah secepat ini terasang oleh laki-laki sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat cantik" ucap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan, dia terlalu sibuk berperang mengenai mana yang benar dan salah di kepalanya. Chanyeol menghisap daun telinganya dan batang Baekhyun berkedut. Dia berada dalam bahaya. Tangan Baekhyun mengerat pada rak dan dia membiarkan bukunya jatuh di suatu tempat di balik buku-buku yang lain. Dia tidak tau saat Chanyeol mengangkat kausnya dan mulai mengelusi perutnya yang sedikit berlemak tapi dia tidak pedulu, dia suka perutnya. Ternyata Chanyeol juga menyukainya dari caranya menenggelamkan kukunya dan meremas kulitnya. Chanyeol masih mencium lehernya, membuatnya kewalahan dan membuatnya makin sulit berpikir.

"Berhenti berpikir dan melawan Baekhyun...rasakan saja" ucap Chanyeol menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras mendorong punggungnya dan tanpa berpikir Baekhyun mulai bergerak menggosokkan pantatnya dengan selangkangan Chanyeol malu-malu sampai ia mendengar desahan Chanyeol tertiup ke telinganya. Itu lebih dari sekedar panas dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ia berhenti. Merekea sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti. Baekhyun tidak peduli siapa dia, apakah itu Pierre, Paul, Jack atau siapapun. Jika dia tidak berbalik, dia bisa saja menganggap bahwa bukan Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun bicara padaku" ucap Chanyeol sensual. Tentu saja anak ini akan bicara untuk menhancurkan rencananya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Chanyeollah yang sedang menggosokkan balik selangkangannya pada pantant Baekhyun. Dia tidak percaya dia sedang melakukannya. Dia tidak percaya dia akan mengatakannya.

"Sentuh aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, senyum yang tak akan pernah Baekhyun lihat. Dia tidak tau apakah Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia baru saja mendesahkan nama Chanyeol tanpa menggunakan nama keluarganya dan itu adalah hal paling memuaskan untuk Chanyeol. Lebih dari Baekhyun yang menginginkan sentuhannya, karena sudah jelas mereka akan melakukannya. Chanyeol membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan tangan hangatnya bertemu dengan penis Baekhyun yang lebih mengeras daripada sebelumnya, apalagi saat Chanyeol melingkarkan jemarinya di sekitar penisnya. Baekhyun terhenyak. Pertama karena rasanya begitu enak dan kedua ini sudah lama sejak penisnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Baekhyun mulai mendorong pinggulnya ke depan tapi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menekannya lebih dekat ke perabotan kayu itu menunjukkan padanya siapa yang berkuasa. Chanyeol mengelus penis Baekhyun perlahan sampai Baekhyun mulai meminta lebih dan lebih menyuruhnya diam, mencium pipinya; lagipula mereka sedang di perpustakaan. Satu hal yang mengganggu Chanyeol, dia ingin melihat matanya dan ia ingin Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memberikannya kenikmatan. Ia berhenti bersandar pada Baaekhyun. Baekhyun merintih, ia mengira bahwa Chanyeol menghentikan permainan kecilnya dan saat ini dia tidak ingin berhenti terutama saat dia hampir klimaks. Tapi Chanyeol hanya membalikkannya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol menyandarkan tangannya pada satu rak dan melihat Baekhyun. Dia punya pilihan untuk melihat Chanyeol atau menutup matanya. Dia memutuskan untuk menutup mata. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baekhyun buka matamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil ia menghampiri bibir Baekhyun dengan berbahaya. Dia ingin memiliki bibir Baekhyun. Anhenya Baekhyun yang membuat kontak di antara mereka. Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ampun, dengan bernafsu dan Baekhyun menciumnya kembali dengan sedikit liar. Chanyeol tidak membuang sedetikpun wakyi selagi ia terus mengocok penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin mendesah tapi suara mereka sudah semain keas dan bergema di lorong itu. Chanyeol dengan baik menawarkan mulutnya untuk Baekhyun dan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menyumpal desahannya sambil mencium dengan cepat menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menurunkan resleting celananya dan membebaskan penisnya sendiri sambil masih mengocok milik Baekhyun.

"Rasanya sungguh nikmat" Baekhyun memutar matanya dan membiarkan kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

Rasanya main nikmat saat Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol menggesek penisnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dia menolak untuk melihat kebenarannya di sana. Mereka saling menggesek dan Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan desahannya di leher Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri menggigit leher Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar id pinggang Chanyeol dan saat ia merasa akan klimaks, ia mendorong Chanyeol lebih dekat, meraba pantat Chanyeol saat ia benar-benar akan klimakas. Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi mencepatkan gerakan tangannya, memegang kedua penis mereka bersama. Saat ia merasakan kuku Baekhyun di kulitnya dia tau Baekhyun sedang orgasme dan Chanyeol tak jauh di belakangnya. Chanyeol klimaks sedetik setelah Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua ngos-ngosan. Berat badan Chanyeol bertumpu pada Baekhyun dan walaupun Baekhyun menyukai tubuh hangat itu, kayu di bekangnya sungguh menyakitkan punggungnya. Saat Chanyeol sadar, dia berdiri tegak dan memperbaiki celananya. Dan Baekhyyn melakukan hal yang sama. Saat sudah tak ada nafsu lagi han tubuh hangat di atas tubuhnya, Baekhyun bisa berpkir. Saat dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan Park Chanyeol dia rasanya ingin menghilang. Dia sangat malu. Chanyeol mencoba memeluknya, percaya bahwa mungkin itu adalah awal untuk mereka. Salah. Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri.

"Ini sudah malam, perpustakaan akan tutup. Kursasa kita harus pergi. Maksudku kurasa aku harus pergi" dan dengan itu iapin pergi dan Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya kali ini. Dia membiarkannya pergi. Dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa pergi sejauh ini. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun tapi dia tidak berencana untuk melakukan itu secepat ini. Baekhyun kembali ke meja, dia tidak mau tinggal lebih lama dan menyusun semua bukunya. Dia mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam tas. Dia akan pergi saat ia melihat mawar merah di atas meja. Dia tidak menginginkannya. Tapi itu agak kelewatan kan? Ia meraih bunga itu dan berjalan ke luar. Sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaaan ia melirik pada lorong rak bagian hukum, Chanyeol masih di sana, dia tidak keluar. Ia mendesah dan memberi tanda pada wanita tua. Ia menunjukkan tiga jarinya menandakan dia meminjam 3 buku hari ini. Ia menarik tasnya, mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering dan berjalan ke mobil. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sangat mengganggunya, ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu tapi ternyata dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Ia menaiki mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin beristirahat dan memikirkan resiko dari perbuatannya.

Chanyeol akhirrnya meninggalkan lorong bagian hukum saat dia yakin Baekhyun sudah pergi. Dia pergi ke meja untuk mengambil tas dan pergi saat dia menyadari mawar yang ia letakkan tak ada di sana lagi. Ia tersenyum sesaay dan ia berharap, jika Baekhyun mengambilnya, itu berarti dia masih punya kesempatan untuk mengubah perasaan Baekhyun padanya.

TBC


	5. Just a phase

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 5 : Just a phase

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

…

_...Karena aku masih mencari diriku yang dulu!_

Baekhyun langsung pulang ke rumah setelah kejadian aneh yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Dia benar-benar bingung dan malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan itu terjadi diantara dia dan Chanyeol? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah selama perjalanannya pulang. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tau apakah dia bisa melihat Chanyeol setelah ini. Kejadian di perpustakaan itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk terjadi walaupun Baekhyun saat itu sangat menikmatinya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya memegang kontrol atas dirinya dan dia tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia harus akui bahwa dia sudah lama tidak merasakan yang seperti itu dan itu sangat memabukkan saat itu. Tapi karena sekarang dia sudah tak lagi merasakannya dan hampir sampai di rumah, rasaya semua itu seperti bencana.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia sudah berguling terus di tempat tidurnya, berpikir dan memutar ulang kejadian itu. Dia hampir menarik rambutnya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Lampu tidurnya masih hidup dan saat dia berbalik, matanya mendarat pada mawar yang ia letakkan di meja nakas. Dia sedang berbaring menyamping dan dua tangan yang saling bertumpu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat komentar Chanyeol tentang mawar merah dan cara laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengeluskan kelopak mawar itu pada telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggambar pola-pola di telapak tangan dengan jarinya. Ia mulai mengantuk tapi keberadaan mawar itu tidak bisa membiarkannya menemukan kedamaian. Ia meraihnya dan bermain 'Dia mencintaiku, dia tidak mencintaiku' dan membuang mawar itu ke lantai. "Sialan kau Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sebelum menyelam di bawah selimut.

Keesokan harinya sangat changgung bagi mereka berdua. Chanyeol tak tau harus bicara apa pada Baekhyun. Ia tak mau minta maaf untuk apa yang telah mereka lakukan tapi ia masih punya rasa bersalah. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya bertindak sejauh itu dengan Baekhyun. Ia menginginkan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu dan ia benar-benar tertarik dengannya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mengontrol dirinya saat dia dekat dengan Baekhyun. Keesokan harinya, saat dia berjalan di lorong, anehnya dia diam dan tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tidak berhenti untuk berbicara dengannya maka ia dengan baik menghindarinya. Tentu saja, hari itu mereka punya kelas yang sama yaitu hukum internasional, Baekhyun tau bahwa dia harus bertahan dengan Chanyeol selama 3 jam dan dia benar-benar tidak tertarik terutama saat ia menjadi sangat canggung di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkadang mengintip Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol mengubur wajahnya pada buku dan tidak melirik sekalipun pada Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun tau hanya dengan sebuah hand job bisa membuat Chanyeol menghentikan permainan menggodanya, pasti ia akan melakukannya lebih awal. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sedikit lega saat Chanyeol tidak mencoba membuat pergerakan apa pun hingga dua hari kemudian. Ia yakin bahwa sekarang ia akan bisa hidup normal lagi. Walaupin sesuatu sedang mengganggunya dan dia tidak tau persis apa itu.

...

Selama dua haru dimana Chanyeol tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun, ia menaruh usahanya pada hal lain. Jika Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol menyerah untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya karena apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan, maka dia salah. Rasa bersalah Chanyeol sudah lama hilang. Tidak... Justru Chanyeol sedang dalam misi lain. Setelah habis jam kuliah, Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan dan dia memutuskan dengan baik bahwa ia akan menanyai wanita tua itu.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan rumit.. Kau kenal Byun Baekhyun atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Permisi anak muda, kau kelihatannya sedikit agresif" ucap wanita tua itu.

"Aku harus bilang bahwa aku tidak agresif. Sebenarnya aku sangat tenang. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab beberapa misteri yang menggelitik rasa penasaranku" ucap Chanyeol bersandar pada meja. "Jadi bagaimana? Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti mengenalnya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun? Dia adalah salah satu murid terbaik kami dan murid terbaik di jurusan hukum, dia juga menerima beasiswa 4 tahun berturut-turut, terima kasih pada nilainya" ucap wanita tua itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya melihat Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"Kelihatannya kau mengenalnya cukup baik, kau berbicara tentangnya seolah-olah kau bangga padanya atau dekat dengannya, atau apa mungkin kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dan wanita tua itu memakai kembali kacamatanya, memandangi Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya anak muda?" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa tapi tidakkah kau rasa itu aneh mengijinkan seorang murid meminjam sekitar 50 buku, dimana hal itu dilarang, dan tanpa ada penalti saat dia terlambat mengembalikannya? Lebih buruknya lagi... Tak ada seorangpin yang kelihatannya sadar atau mengeluh. Kurasa ketidakadilan ini harus diungkap" ucap Chanyeol cukup percaya diri.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi pengacara yang hebat tapi kau tak seharusnya terlalu ikut campur kau tau. Ini jelas-jelas bukan urusanmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanu?"

"Kurasa ini secara total merupakan urusanku. Kurasa kau akan mengerti bahwa menjadi mahasiswa jurusan hukum aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlalu begitu saja dan aku harus menemukan keadilan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Ingat itu karena aku akan mengeluh ke pihak administrasi tentangmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau lucu sekali anak muda. Kurasa kau akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah jika kau terus seperti ini. Tapi Byun Baekhyun dan aku punya suatu kesepakatan" ucapnya menyelesaikan klasifikasinya di komputer. Ia terlihat tua tapi ia masih mempunyai penampilan yang modren. Chanyeol pikir ia pasti dulunya sangat cantil dan merupakan orang penting sebelum berakhir di sini.

"Dan kesepakatan macam apa itu? Aku sangat penasaran" ia terus bertanya.

"Kau tak perlu tau" ucapnya sambil meletakkan setumpuk buku di belakangnya. Chanyeol yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena ia sangat keras kepala maka Chanyeol memainkan kartu terakhirnya.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu.. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada pihak administrasi, walaupun aku yakin mereka akan memecatmy jika mereka tau, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus memberiku nomor ponsel Byun Baekhyun. Aku yakin kau punya informasi itu" ucap Chanyeol bangga dengan dalilnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Malah wanita tua itu mulai tertawa.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku Park Chanyeol? Cara yang bagus bagi seorang pengacara masa depan" ucapnya membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkan mereka di meja. "Kurasa aku terlalu tua untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memberikan nomor ponsel Baekhyun" tambahnya dan caranya melihat Chanyeol membiarkannya tau bahwa itu adalah jawaban yang pasti.

"Berapa usiamu ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini pertanyaan yang tidak sopan. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan pada seorang wanita?" ucapnya dan menatap laki-laki tinggi itu yang kelihatan seperti sudah kehilangan semua harapannya. "Kenapa kau memerlukan nomor ponselnya? Berikan aku alasan yang baik dan akau akan mempertimbangkannya" ucapnya bersandar pada kursi.

"Aku butuh dia untuk memberikanku beberapa catatan untuk ujian mendatang di hukum internasional, ini sangat darurat dan aku tidak ingin gagal dalam perlajaran ini. Seperti yang kau katakan dia murid terbaik, aku butuh bantuannya" Chanyeol berbohong. Siapapun pasti yakin dengan Chanyeol. Wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan itu mulai tertawa tapu Chanyeol tak begitu yakin kenapa dia tertawa.

"Benarkah? Dan kau kira aku akan percaya kebohongan itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bohong" ucapnya sedikit meyakinkan.

"Jika kau ingin nomor ponselnya untuk alasan itu, kau pasti akan memintanya sendiri padanya bukan? Jelas-jelas kurasa dia tak mau kau memiliki nomor ponselnya, apa aku salah? Apaa dia bahkan mengenalmu?" ia terus bertanya.

"Percayalah dia mengenalku, dia benar benar mengenalku..." ucap Chanyeol. Mengalaj, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula hanya pada seorang wanita tua, sama saja seolah-olah ia berbicara dengan orang asing. "Tapi kau tau, laki-laki itu...dia benar-benar keras kepala dan ia menolaj untuk melihat hal yang bagus saat itu ada di depan matanya. Aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar mencintainya tapi ia tidak mempercayaiku dan ia menolak untuk memberiku kesempatan walaupun aku memberitahunya tujuanku berkali-kali. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkan nomor ponselnya untuk berbicara dengannya karena sekarang dia belum siap bicara langsung denganku." ucap Chanyeol jujur sampai pada bagian terakhirnya. Jika ia ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun sekarang, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi sekarang ini dia butuh nomor itu. Chanyeol kira untuk beberapa alasan, itu akan lebih bijak jika ia menayai teman Baekhyun, tapi lagi, mereka pasti menolah untuk memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya dengan orang asing, ia mungkin akan mengasihani Chanyeol dan kisah cintanya dan memberikannya nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau melakukan semua ini untuk merayu laki-laki yang kau cintai" ucapnya terkejut. Chanyeol memikirkannya sejenak, ia senang ia akhirnya mengerti maksud Chanyeol dan ia mengangguk padanya. Ia mendesah dan mereka diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Oke aku akan memberikannya padamu tapi kalau dia bertanya, jangan beritahu aku yang memberikan. Kau terlihat tulus dan aku suka kisah cinta tapi jangan membuatku menyesal" ucapnya menunjuk Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol ingin memeluknya dan berterima kasih padanya. "Kuharap kau berhasil tapi dengan Baekhyun, kurasa kau membutuhkan keberuntungan di pihakmu. Laki-laki itu tidak mudah didekati akhir-akhir ini; benar-benar anak bandel jika kau tanya aku" ucapnya.

"Kelihatannya kau mengenalnya cukup baik" Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Kau tau, dia sudah belajar di universitas ini selama enam tahun, dia selalu ada di perpustakaan, belajar atau menghabiskan waktu dan dia membuat kerjaku sangat sulit tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku salut padanya" ucapnya melihat ke komputer.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Oh aku sedang mencari nomor ponsel nya di formulir aplikasi perpustakaannya. Aku bisa saja mencari nomornya di ponselnya tapi aku tak tau bagaimana cara menggunakan ponsel baru yang dihadiahkan oleh putriku itu" ucapnya melihat komputer. Chanyeol sangat bahagia akhirnya dia menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun hingga ia tak menyerap apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. "Ini nomornya" ia menulis nomornya pada kertas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan terima kasih! Kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku tau kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu tapi terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol cepat mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan nomor Baekhyun.

Pada saat yang sama Baekhyun masuk ke perpustakaan dan meletakkan 4 buku di meja wanita tua itu. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Chanyeol sekalipun. Ia hanya menatap sejenak pada wanita tua itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan saat dia masuk.

"Aku mengembalikan mereka" ucap Baekhyun simpel sebelum berbalik pada Chanyeol. "Buku Managemen Internasional ada di antara mereka, jadi kau bisa meminjamnya" ucap Baekhyun menyadari kertas kuning di tangan Chanyeol tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat ia selesai mengatakannya, ia meninggalkan perpustakaan. Itu seperti angin dingin, membuatmu merinding sampai ke tulang, hanya datang ke perpustakaan dan dengan cepat pergi lagi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan..semoga beruntung dengannya" ucap wanita itu setelah menyaksikan adegannya.

Selama sisa dalam minggu itu, walaupun Chanyeol terus memanggilnya di lorong, terus memandanginya selama pelajaran berlangsung, mencoba duduk di sebelahnya saat makan siang saat ia sendiri, mencoba untuk mendapat tumpangan darinya dengan cara sengaja duduk di kap mobilnya atau atau mengganggunya di perpustakaan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia melakukan kasus praktik hukum yang salah ketika ia tahu bahwa ia melakukannya dengan benar atau ketika ia menyarankan pendapat yang tidak ditanyanya, Baekhyun berhasil bersikap tenang dam mencoba untuk menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Baekhyun semakin terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun dengan simpel beradaptasi dengannya sambil masih menghindari perasaan aneh yang tumbuh yang ingin ia tekan dan hindari, dia masih belum tau. Dalam seminggu, itu tidak aneh lagi melihat Chanyeol di sekitarnya tapi dia tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka karena dia tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Setelah seminggu yang damai, dimana Chanyeol menenangkan permainannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke level selanjutnya dan memanfaatkan dengan baik nomor ponsel yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan.

Percobaan pertama saat Baekhyun sedang belajar di perpustakaan. Ia lebih memilih seseorang untuk menampar wajahnya, dia pasti lebih suka begitu. Dia benci diganggu di perpustakaan dan getaran konstan ponselnya membuatnya gila. Saat dia memeriksa ia sadar bahwa itu adalah nomor talk dikenal. Setelah sesi panjang dalam belajar, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia memeriksa ponselnya sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia punya sekitar 10 pesan yang belum dibaca dan berdoa tak satupun pesan itu yang dari Kris. Sekali lagi ia menghindari laki-laki pirang itu dan ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Bukannya Kris, ia malah mendapat 10 pesan dari nomor tidak diketahui hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa sebelum menghapus mereka. Ia yakin paling-paling pesan itu adalah iklan ponsel.

From 010 9475 4527

Hi Baekhyun apa kabar? Masih marah padaku?

From 010 9475 4527

"Aku yakin kau ada di perpustakaan lagi, belajar dan aku tau kau masih tidak mau berbicara denganku karena kau tau kenapa tapi kau seharusnya berhenti cemberut dan bicara denganku"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan melengkungkan jari-jarinya di sekitar alat itu, ia tak perlu membaca lebih jauh untuk mengetahui siapa itu. "Tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

From 010 9475 4527

"Baekhyun kau harusnya berhenti mengerutkan wajah saat belajar, efeknya akan buruk saat kau tua nanti"

"Aku tidak mengerutkan wajah bodoh" ucapnya melihat pesan selanjutnya.

From 010 9475 4527

"Kau terlihat imut saat kau fokus pada sesuatu, kuharap kau akan fokus padaku"

From 010 9475 4527

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu, apa kau ingat aku pernah menawarkan untuk membantumu? Kau masih bisa memintaku dan aku akan melakukannya"

From 010 9475 4527

"Mana tau kau tidak tau, sekarang aku juga sedang di perpustakaan belajar...tapi sekatang ini aku lebih banyak mengamatimu daripada belajar. Inilah yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku mencintaimu sangat dalam"

From 010 9475 4527

"Oh kau baru saja tersenyum...aku sungguh penasaran kenapa kau tersenyum, tidak maukah kau menjawabku"

Baekhyun ingat caranya ia akhirnya safar bahwa jawabannya sangat logis bahwa ia tersenyum atas kebodohannya Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia membaca pesannya.

From 010 9475 4527

"Karena ini pesan ke-8 yang kukirim, aku sungguh berpikir kau mematikan ponselmy atau kau dengan sengaja menghindariky tapi aku tak akan berhenti"

From 010 9475 4527

"Aku menyukaimmu Baekhyun, aku tau aku bertingkah seperti seorang remaja sekarang tapi jangan salahkan aku, kau adalah cinta pertamaku sejak aku berumur 13"

From 010 9475 4527

"Saat kau selesai, aku akan menunggumu di luar. Sampai jumpa"

"Oh sial" seru Baekhyun. Ia memperbaiki letak sandang tas di baunya saat ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir untuk melarikan diri lagi, aku sudah berada di belakangmu selama 5 menit memandangimu membaca semua pesan yang kukirim" ucap Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bernapas dengan berat dan berusaha lepas dari pegangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku? Kyungsoo? Jongdae?" Baekhyun bertanya sudah merencanakan kematian mereka di kepalanya tapi Chanyeol menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Aku bisa menjadi sangat meyakinkan, kau tau dan wanita tua di perpustakaan itu cukup berguna juga" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mencium kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada ciuman itu sebelum ia menyadari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi kata-kata Chanyeol bergema di kepalanya.

"Apa? Wanita tua itu memberi nomorku padamu?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi karena pertahanannya, aku benar-benar memaksanya memberikan nomormu. Kau tau siapa aku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan bagaimana dia bisa, aku akan membunuhnya. Ya aku akan membunuhnya" ucap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya saat dia benar-benar dikhianati. Ia yakin ia akan gila.

"Baekhyun bisa kau tenang sejenak? Itu hanya nomor ponsel. Kau sangat tegang, bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti itu? Kau akan mati muda jika kau terus melakukan itu" ucap Chanyeol memijat bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan tegang jika aku tidak sedang dimata-matai dan diganggu" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik tapi Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun benar. Saat Chanyeo memijatnya, ia merasa rilex jadi Chanyeol tak membuang waktu lagi saat ia mengecup lehernya sekali, dua kali Baekhyun dengan cepat meletakkan tangannya di tempat Chanyeol menciumnya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dia menjadi terlalu nyaman di sekitar Chanyeol dan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu berpikir bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun padanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lahi dan jangan kirim aku pesan lagi dan bahkan jangan meneleponku. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah menjawabnya" ucap Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya diikuti oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Kurasa kita mungkin bisa membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Aku tau..." ucap Chanyeol tapi dipotong.

"Tidak, kita tau usah membicarakan kesalahan itu. Kau sedikit terlalu bersemangat dan aku malah membiarkanmu melakukan itu padaku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda kan? Karena dalam ingatanku, aku yakin kaulah yang memintaku untuk menyentuhmu dan kaulah yang mendesahkan betapa nikmatnya itu...jadi katakan padaku Baekhyun, apa aku bermimpi tentang bagian yang itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"Sangat lucu" ucap Baekhyun duduk di dalam mobilnya, lagi-lagi diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Keluar dari mobilku Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun datar. "Selagi aku masih baik"

"Aku butuh tumpangan, busku sudah berangkat" ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Karena dalam ingatanku aku yakin aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh menumpang mobilku lagi" ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkasme.

"Okay Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah itu lagi tapi biarkan aku menumpang, aku sangat membutuhkannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sangat imut tapi ia segera menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Tapi dia masih setuju dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sial mobilmu sangat kecil, bagaimana kau bisa mengendarainya? Apa ini bahkan mobil sungguhan?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menyesuaikan kaki panjangnya sementara Baekhyun sedang menyetir. Baekhyun tertawa pada Chanyeol. Ia seperti belut raksasa yang mencoba muat di dalam akuarium bundar.

"Salahmu, kau tidak perlu menjadi begitu tinggi" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan salahku jika kau lebih kecil dari ukuran rata-rata" Chanyeol membantah, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman dan tanpa sadar menghibur Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih untuk melupakan komentarnya tentang tinggi badan atau ia pasti akan meninju yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau menjadi sangat tinggi dan sangat tam- dan hanya sangat tinggi saja?" ucap Baekhyun malu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tampan? Kau merasa aku tampan kan?" ucap Chanyeol saat ia berhenti bergerak dan fokus pada apa yang Baekhyun baru saja katakan.

"Diam dan jawab saja pertanyaannya" Baekhyun tertawa sedikit.

"Kau tau apa?! Kurasa kita bertemu di tahun yang salah. Kita seharusnya bertemu dua tahun lagi dan kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padaku. Pada tahun itu umurku 15 aku mulai tumbuh lebih cepat daripada teman-temanku. Sebagai hasilnya aku menjadi yang paling tinggi di SMP saat aku tamat. Aku berubah dari anak gendut menjadi lelaki tinggi gila-gilaan. Orang-orang mencibirku dan memanggilku mengerikan, jadi aku punya waktu yang buruk untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tapi itu berhenti saat aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku menjadi sangat populer di kalangan perempuan di sana. Aku berubah menjadi cukup tampan dan setiap perempuan mengajakku berkencan tapi aku menolak mereka semua, karena seperti yang kau tau, hatiku milik orang lain" ucap Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksinya tapi yang lebih tua itu tak memberi reaksi apapun. Walaupun Baekhyun mendengarnya, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat reaksi yang membuktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia peduli.

Perut Chanyeol mulai menggeram. Ia sangat lapar karena ia tidak punya snack apa pun selama misi memata-matainya di perpustakaan.

"Mari berhenti di suatu tempat, di dekat McDonalds atau apapun" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak aku tidak mau makan di luar. Ibuku pasti sudah memasak makanan yang sehat kenapa aku harus makan di sana?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kumohon. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat untuk makan, aku hanya butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan, aku belum makan selama 6 jam dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kutahan" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jika kau langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa membuang waktumu di perpustakaan, ini semua tidak akan terjadi" bantah Baekhyun tapi saat Chanyeol mulai merengek dan mengeluh terus menerus, Baekhyun berhenti di dekat McDonalds dan membiarkan Chanyeol membeli makanan. 15 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan kantongan dan box.

Aromanya membuat mulut Baekhyun berair. Ia tau ia juga lapar tapi ia bisa menunggu hingga dia sampai di rumah.

"Jangan makan itu di mobilku" Baekhyun memperingatkan. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Sungguh Baekhyun kau tidak asyik sama sekali" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan" ucap Baekhyun dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan putus asa memandangi makanan itu sementara perutnya masih mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan dirinya dari tertawa dan akhirnya menepi di sebuah area yang ada tamannya.

"Baiklah turun dan makan makananmu" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya mengakhiri penyiksaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar Alleluia di kepalanya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Betapa menggodanya itu, aku tidak akan" ucap Baekhyun.

Okay kalau begitu turun dari mobilmu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak terima kasih, sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan tinggal di dalam mobil dan menunggu hingga aku selesai?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayolah Baekhyun, aku yakin kau lapar. Kau sudah belajar selama 7 jam di perpustakaan hanya dengan meminum kopi. Kurasa kau lapar" ucap Chanyeol. "Kumohon untuk semenit berhentilah menjadi keras kepala dan makan saja" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeram dan keluar dari mobil. Ia sangat sangat lapar dan dia bisa makan apa saja.

Setelah keluar dari mobil Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol ke meja di taman itu dan duduk di berhadapan di bangku.

"Apa yang kau belikan untukku?" tanya Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Ia tersadae saat Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah kotak di depannya dan tertawa sarkastik. "Apa kau bercanda? Apa itu? Happy meal box? Kau pikir aku anak-anak?" ucap Baekhyun sangat tersinggung. Chanyeol tertawa sambil menggigit sandwichnya.

"Sial Baekhyun keluarkan stick yang ada di bokongmu itu! Tidak bisakah kau menerima lelucon?" ucap Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun kantongan yang laim dengan makanan penuh. Baekhyun mendesis padanya dan mengambil kantongan itu. "Itu untukku. Aku menginginkan mainannya untuk beberapa bisnis" tambah Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dengan hening dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai momen itu terutama saat Chanyeol tidak berbicara. Lebih jujur lagi, dia suka duduk di tempat asing menikmati makanannya..bahkan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah selesai makan dan dia kembali menatapi Baekhyun membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman selagi sia masih makan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau sangat asyik, aku ingat kau pergi dengan temanmu, selalu berbicara dengan mereka, tertawa. Saat kau menjaga kami kau selalu membuat lelucon pada kami, membuat candaan, menggunakan dialekmu...singkatnya kau dulu lucu dan menghibur. Sekarang kau sangat serious, sangat fokus pada sesuatu yang aku tak yakin apa. Kau menjadi orang yang membosankan...aku bisa saja tak mencintaimu lagi" ucap Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan cemberut dengan imut lagi.

"Tentang waktu" ucap Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol benar. Dia sungguh berubah dan ia mengubur dirinya dalam dunia kesendirian dan kebosanan yang sangat asing baginya tapi disanalah ia menemukan persembunyian 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia dulunya berada di sekiar orang-orang, menemui teman-temannya, pergi keluar dan hanya menjadi dirinya. Tetap, dia mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yang tetap bersamanya. Tapi sejak kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah dan dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia terperangkap dan tak seorangpun yang bisa membantunya sampai ia memutuskan untuk melupakan dan move on. Semua orang yang mengenalnya bertanya kemana senyumnya pergi, bertanya kenapa dia menjadi sangat sarkastik, kenapa dia menghabiskan waktu sendiri di perpustakaan. Karena buku adalah cara satu-satunya baginya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menjaga hubungan dengan apa yang ia hilangkan. Jadi ya Baekhyun berbeda sekarang, walaupun dia tidak memintanya, sayangnya takdir memutuskan itu untuk menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun mendesah dan hanya memunculkan topik itu membuatnya kehilangan napsu makan.

"Dengan tampang di wajahmy, aku bisa katakan sesuatu benar-benar telah terjadi padamu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol.

"Dengar Chanyeol aku adalah aku sekarang tapi aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini lagi" ucap Baekhyun dengan tenang. Ia sungguh tak mau berbicara tentang ini malam ini dan selanjutnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kelihatannya cukup penting. Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau akan mempercayaiku untuk memberitahuku ada apa sebenarnya" ucap Chanyeol sangat peduli dengan situasi yang dialami Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua merasa lebih hangat di dadanya pada kata-kata Chanyeol. Walaupun dia tidak suka Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya, ia sangat berterima kasih seseorang mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya dan menunggunya untuk merasa lebih baik dan mengambil kembali kontrol hidupnya. Dia berterima makish karena seseorang itu adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya. Karena teman-temannya tau apa yang terjadi dan mereka berhenti mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari zona nyaman namun berbahaya yang ia masuki. Mereka berhenti menanyainya saat ia berubah dan melupakan.

Sekarang seseorang yang baru akhirnya menyadarinya, seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sebelumnya dan bertanya padanya kenapa dia berubah seperti ini. Baekhyun sangat sangat berterima kasih seseorang telah mengingatkan orang yang bagaimana dia, memberikannya mungkin sebuah harapan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah Chanyeol. Hari dimana ia akan memberitahunya cerita itu tak akan terjadi segera. Ia sangat larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari sedikit elusan di tangannya yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat ia akhirnya sadar, perasaan menggetarkan itu kembali; Baekhyun batuk dan menarik tangannya.

"Besok malam kau pergi denganku! Kita akan bersenang-senang dan kau tidak bisa bilang tidak" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kemana kita akan pergi? Aku tidak mau" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku sibuk, aku tidak bisa" tambahnya.

"Sibuk apa? Menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan?"

"Ya aku harus belajat untuk test"

"Testnya masih 3 minggu lagi"

"Aku harus mulai dengan cepat"

"Kurasa kau butuh dorongan" tambah Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mau ikut denganku besok malam, aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri seharian. Tidak ada bicara, tidak ada telepon, tidak ada pesan" tawar Chanyeol.

"3" ucap Baekhyun, mengatakan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"2" ucap Chanyeol kembali, dia tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri selama 3 hari.

"Setuju" Baekhyun dengan sedih menerima setelah menggeram gusar.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok malam Baekhyun, sekarang ayo pulang" ucap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengaitkan jemari mereka. Ia menuntun Baekhyun ke mobil. Baekhyun berada sedikit di belakang Chanyeol dan melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Seminggu yang lalu, ia selalu mendorong tangan Chanyeol dan menarik tangannya, tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin. Cuaca sedang dingin dan tangan Chanyeol sangat hangat dan menyambut. Itu terasa nyaman dan saat mereka sampai di mobil Baekhyun berpikir bahwa jalan kaki mereka terlalu singkat. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menyetir?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia melihat Baekhyun sedikit mengantuk.

"Tidak, tak apa aku bisa melakukannya, tidak terlalu jauh kok" ucap Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol mencoba menemukan solusi terbaik untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau mendorong kursinya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau tapi aku akan jauh di belakang, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada gombalan bodoh Chanyeol. Anak ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kita sampai, kau boleh keluar" ucap Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan yang lebih tinggi yang tertidur di kursi penumpang. Chanyeol bangun sedikit pusing dan menyadari mereka ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ah terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan jangan lupa tentang besok malam" ucap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku sangat bersemangat dengan itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkasme.

"Sepertinya sarkasme adalah cara terbaikmu untuk membela dirimu, ngomong-ngomong aku menanti besok malam. Dan aku ingin melihatmu tersenyim dan tertawa dan bercanda dan menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih lehernya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dimulai dengan baik saat Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun, mengelusnya, menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Saat Baekhyun menciumnya kembali, ciuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit panas dan kabut mulai muncul di jendela. Chanyeol tersenyum di antara ciuman itu, menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun sedangkan yang lebih tua mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak lidah panasnya. Kemudian jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak tak teratur dan tanpa ada pilihan atau mingkin karena takut, ia mendorong Chanyeol agak kasar ke jendela di belakangnya. Dengan tangan di dada Chanyeol, ia menjaga jarak di antara mereka sambil mengontrol napasnya.

"Kau tak boleh menciumku seperti itu dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku dan kau tidak tertarik" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau komplain? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit profokasi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak komplain, menciummu sangat sangatlah baik, tapi kau tau apa yang kumau. Aku ingin perasaan dan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin kau memalsukan perasaanmu di sekitarku. Dan sekarang aku yakin kau punya lebih banyak perasaan untukku daripada yang kau rela akui Baekhyun. Aku akan memintamu jujur pada dirimu sendiri, bahkan tidak padaku, hanya pada dirimu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit dramatis melemahkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobil itu sebelum melambaik pada Baekhyun yang sedang tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Satu hal yang ia siap untuk akui adalah bahwa Chanyeol membuatnya bertingkah dengan berbeda dan membuatnya menjadi gila dan bukan karena cinta. Ada ketertarikan yang tak terjelaskan di antara mereka dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Yang lebih buruk daripada tak bisa mengontrol tubuh atau pikirannya yaitu tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri...

TBC

Guys please leave your comment so I'll have the courage to continue to translate the next chapter : D


	6. Just a Secret!

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 6: Just a secret!

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

T/N : Okay actually I know I made typos in every chapters, but please forgive me, I'm too lazy to edit it especially because I typed the previous chapter on my phone lol translating is tiring enough, I'm sorry TTATT

_….__aku belum siap berbagi dengannya!_

"Hai namaku Jongdae" ucap Jongdae dengan gembira tapi tetap dengan nada sarkasme yang tak ingin Baekhyun urus sekarang.

"Dan aku Kyungsoo" ucap anak dengan mata besar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada kebodohan teman-temannya dan pada catatan bodoh tapi lucu yang diletakkan Chanyeol di lokernya.

Baekhyun berbalik dari lokernya dan memperhatikan kedua temannya tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh aku senang kau ingat siapa kami" ucap Jongdae bersandar pada loker di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lama kami tak melihatmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini kau tau" ucap Baekhyun memeriksa apakah dia sudah punya semua bukunya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan masalahmu dengan raksasa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sudah bagaimana?"

"Begitu-begitu saja, dia masih menggangguku…dengan jalannya sendiri dan sayangnya aku setuju untuk pergi dengannya ke suatu tempat" ucap Baekhyun mendesah.

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan laki-laki yang ingin kujodohkan dengan Kyungsoo? Kau cepat Byun Baekhyun" canda Jongdae.

"Diamlah Jongdae. Kau bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum karena sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku sudah tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah memberitahuku Baekhyun. Aku harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan kembali pertemanan kita. Apakah itu senyum di wajahmu Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae benar-benar berlebihan.

"Pertama, aku tidak berkencan dengannya dan itu mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi" ucap Baekhyun memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mari berhenti membicarakan kisah cinta Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi sudah kandas karena kau dan kisah cintamu yang tak akan pernah terjadi dan mari berbicara tentang masalah yang serius… Apa kau ingin kami temani minggu depan pergi ke tempat itu?" tanya Jongdae. "Aku tau kita biasa pergi setiap tahun bersama tapi aku punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan pada hari itu, jadi aku mungkin tidak akan bisa datang dan aku sangat minta maaf" ucap Jongdae dengan beribu maaf.

"Jongdae uruslah hidupmu sendiri, kau tak perlu ada di sini, kau sudah di sana selama 3 tahun dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Lagipula ini masalahku, kesulitanku, bukan kesulitanmu." Ucap Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Jongdae melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti ini?" tany Jongdae.

"Hanya karena moodku sedang baik hari ini. Aku baru saja mendapatkan A di hubungan internasional." Dia lupa untuk menyebutkan catatan Chanyeol dalam alasannya menjadi bahagia hari ini. "Tak ada yang bisa merusak moodku hari ini mungkin kecuali bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti" ucapnya.

"Lagipula Kyungsoo akan datang jadi kau tidak akan sendiri" tambah Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak ingin kau datang. Itu akan membuang waktumu dengan percuma. Aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri. Aku ingin sendiri tahun ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia adalah teman kita. Itu tidak akan membuang-buang waktu Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan marah, ia terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Kyungsoo, tapi kemarin aku sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu lama, aku perlu move on dengan hidupku sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membanting pintu loker itu dengan marah membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae takut.

"Tidak Baekhyun! Aku tau kau ingin move on. Tapi kau tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa move on dari sesuatu seperti ini terutama dengan hubungan yang kau miliki dan yang akan kau rindukan sepanjang hidupmu" teriak Kyungsoo. "Dan tak peduli bagaimana aku ingin untuk melihatmu ceria lagi, ini bukan sesuatu yang kau bisa move on hanya dengan memintanya, ini terlalu penting" ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh. Ia dengan cepat melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Jongdae tak tau harus melakukan apa tapi Baekhyun mengatakan padanya untuk mengejar dan menjaga Kyungsoo, mungkin dia lebih membutuhkan support daripada Baekhyun sendiri. Sebelum meninggalkan lokernya, Baekhyun meninju loker itu dan berjalan menjauh.

…

Setelah hari yang buruk itu Baekhyun ingin pulang saat ringtonenya mengingatkan ia bahwa ia punya rencana malam ini. Jika ini tidak cukup, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan mobilnya.

"Setidaknya kau tepat waktu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah memberitahunya semua arah jalannya, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dari awal kalau kita akan pergi ke sungai Han, kita pasti sampai lebih cepat. Kau dan arah jalan bodohmu" ucap Baekhyun saat ia sudah jengkel.

"Mungkin kita seharusnya naik bus atau kereta bawah tanah, mobilmu di dalam kota bukanlah ide yang hebat" ucap Chanyeol. "Lagipula kita sudah sampai, jadi mari bersenang-senang" ucapnya mengundang Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Jadi kita akan berhalan, itu yang kau anggap menyenangkan?" ucap Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya jatuh di samping badan.

"Bisa kau membantuku? Tidak ada komplain malam ini , nikmati saja, okay?" ucap Chanyeol dengan serius dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang kita akan menyewa sepeda. Ayo!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memimpin jalan

…

Setelah bersepeda sekitar 5 menit, Baekhyun sudah kelelahan dan ingin mengembalikan sepedanya. Tapi karena dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak komplain, ia hanya menutup mulut dan terus bersepeda. Saat Chanyeol menantangnya untuk berlomba dan saat Chanyeol terjatuh tiga atau empat kali dari sepedanya karena kakinya yang terlalu panjang pada sepeda itu, Baekhyun jadi bersemangat mulai membiarkan semuanya terjadi dan bersenang-senang. Setelah bersenang-senang bersama candaan dari Chanyeol, mereka duduk di rumpu memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Jadi Baekhyun? Beritahu aku tentang Kris? Kalian tidak lagi berpacaran kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmmm sebenarnya kami agak…rumit" Baekhyun berusaha menghindari topik itu.

"Tapi aku tau kau tak mencintainya, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan" Chanyeol melihatnya memberikan senyum cerdas.

"Kau tidak akan menyerah kan?" tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan sinar terakhir dari matahari menghilang sebelum membiarkan tempat itu menggelap.

"Aku tidak akan. Kau tau seseorang pernah memberitahuku 'saat kau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya sampai akhir dan jika kau tetap tidak bisa mendapatkannya kau harus memaksa itu untuk terjadi'"Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan kata-katanya . baekhyun mendengar itu dan hatinya dengan tidak nyaman menjadi berat. Kemuakannya kembali. Ia mencoba tenang dan fokus pada apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Kata-kata itu sangat berarti baginya terutama orang yang dulu selalu mengatakan itu terus menerus padanya. "Dan dia adalah kau Baekhyun, aku harus berjuang untuk apa yang aku inginkan seperti yang kau katakan" tambah Chanyeol.

"Maaf, apa aku bilang begitu padamu?!" tanya Baekhyun tapi lebih tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu "ya kau benar aku..aku pasti sudah mengatakan itu padamu beberapa kali" Baekhyun tergagap di bawah stress dan tekanan.

"Sebenarnya kau hanya mengatakan itu sekali tapi aku selalu mengingatnya" ucap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Baekhyun masih memulihkan pikirannya karena apa yang Chanyeol katakan dan tidak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol yang mencium tangannya.

"Hmm aku lapar, bisakah kita makan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu dan Chnyeol tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pergantian tingkah lakunya.

"Ya, aku juga lapar. Ayo mencari makanan di penjual jalanan. Mereka punya makanan enak kurasa" ucap Chanyeol agak senang.

…

Walaupun Baekhyun bilang ia lapar, ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia bisa makan makanan untuk 4 orang, Chanyeol membeli semua yang mereka jual, odeng goreng, ddeokkboki, ayam, bakung goreng, kimbap, dan masih banyak lagi yang Baekhun tak tau harus darimana memulainya.

"Kau tau kita hanya berdua kan?" canda Baekhyun.

"Aku tau tapi siapa tau kau tak tau, aku makan banyak. Tapi kau sudah tau itu, kau dulu sering komplain karena aku makan terlalu banyak saat kau menyuapi kami dulu" ucap Chanyeol menelan deokkbokinya.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat mendengar komentarnya tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Ah ya kau benar, kau dulunya makan banyak dan aku senang melihat itu masih sama" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memilih untuk mulai dengan Kimbapnya dulu. Setelah membicarakan hal-hal tak penting, Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa ddeokbokki pada Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa dia harus mencobanya.

"Ddeokbokki mereka sangat enak, cobalah. Kau melewatkan sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol memasukkan ddeokbokki itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Apa itu pedas?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ya dan ini enak seperti ini" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Oh jadi aku tidak akan memakannya. Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, sungguh. Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku muntah sepanjang malam, jauhkan benda itu dariku!" canda Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang bercanda? Setiap kali kau memasak di rumah kami, kau selalu memasak nasi goreng kimchi dan kau memasukkan banyak gochujang karena kau suka pedas. Kau bilang itu adalah masakan favoritemu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan makanan pedas sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol karena ia tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun tersipu malu dan mencoba berbohong. "Kau tau saat kau dewasa kau mengubah kebiasaanmu, tubuhmu juga berubah"

"Sayang sekali" ucap Chanyeol dengan ringisan.

Baekhyun merasa nafsu makannya hilang lagi dan ia melihat Chanyeol. "Chanyeol tidakkah kau merasa aku sangat berbeda dari orang yang kau cintai dulu?" tanya Baekhyun berharap.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu kadang-kadang kau bertingkah dengan sangat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang kukenal… tapi sekali lagi kurasa itu karena kau sudah dewasa. Kau benar, orang bisa berubah, kurasa aku juga sudah berubah." Ucap Chanyeol mengosongkan semua kotak makanan di depannya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menyukaiku sekarang? Kau pasti menyukai sesuatu tentangku sekarang, kau tak bisa selamanya bergantung dengan ingatan dari anak berumur 17" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tenang, mencoba untuk menguji pandangannya dan melihat bagaimana yang lebih tinggi itu berpikir. Sekarang Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah membuka jendela hatinya untuk Chanyeol, ia harus tau kepada siapa sebenarnya perasaan Chanyeol tertuju.

"Wow kau menjadi serius tiba-tiba" Chanyeol berhenti menelan semua makanannya dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dan memikirkan jawabannya. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu dan berbicara denganmu, aku benar-benar membencimu. Kau dulu sangat percaya diri dan egois tapi saat aku memikirkannya lagi menurutku itu keren dan aku ingat aku mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri, aku harus tumbuh percaya diri seperti ini di masa depan… kemudian kau datang dan itu menjadi sangat keren dan kau ada bersama kami. Kau suka membuat candaan pada kami, memberitahu kami cerita lucu dan kau suka membuatku sebagai candaan. Percaya atau tidak aku berakhir menyukai itu dan aku selalu bertanya pada diriku, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki sifat-sifat itu secara bersamaan. Bagiku itu mengagumkan dan aku sangat penasaran. Tanpa mengetahuinya, aku mulai semakin menyukaimu. Pada saat berumur 17 kau sudah sangat cantik dan aku suka menatapimu saat kau sedang memasak. Baekhyun yang sekarang, yang kulihat adalah laki-laki menawan yang memiliki kharisma. Kau masih percaya diri dalam kapasitasmu. Kadang, kau sarkastik tapi itu membuatmu terlihat imut" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya dan menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kau juga buta, tapi aku suka fakta bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menunjukkan banyak hal padamu. Tapi ada hal yang menggangguku. Kau terlihat sedih kadang-kadang atau benar-benar ada di dunia lain dan aku sangat frustasi saat aku tak tau apa yang terjadi di kepala milikmu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka padaku sekali-sekali dan sejujurnya dari cara matamu melihat, kau sedang berbohong terkadang tapi aku tidak tau kenapa. Dan aku tidak sedang berbicara tentang perasaanmu pada Kris. Kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu, yang tak ingin kau beritahu padaku. Dan sejak itu kau mempunyai hati yang berat dan kau tak bisa bertingkah seperti sebelumnya. Apa aku benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk tegak di bangkunya dan bernafas dengan berat mencoba untuk menenangkan bongkahan di tenggorokannya dan perasaan yang bergeser di hatinya. Chanyeol benar mengenai hal yang ia ucapkan tentang Baekhyun sekarang ini. Sangat benar sehingga itu menakutkan dan Baekhyun penasaran apakah Chanyeol bukan seorang sahabat karib. Tapi jika dia memang sahabat karib, ia pasti tidak akan menempel pada Baekhyun dan pasti sudah kabur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Maksudku membaca orang-orang dengan sangat baik" tanya Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengerti laki-laki tinggi di depannya. "Sejujurnya kau bisa menjadi sangat menarik jika kau tidak menyerbu seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin apakah mendesak orang lain adalah cara terbaik untuk membuat mereka menyukaimu. Tapi jika aku harus jujur ketekunanmu terlihat imut." Baekhyun menyatakan.

"Itu berarti kau merasa aku imut kan? Keren, itu berarti hubungan kita berkembang" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Ia berdiri dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Bersama mereka pergi mengembalikan sepeda itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke mobil di sepanjang sungai. Mereka berbincang mengenai hal-hal berbeda dan memang Baekhyun mempelajari banyak hal tentang Chanyeol yang belum ia ketahui. Bagaimana ia melakukan tahun pertama di psikologi, dan akhirnya keluar untuk mulai belajar tentang hukum, bagaimana ia selalu berkelahi dengan adiknya, atau bagaimana ia suka dengan musik, menyanyikan lagi, menulis lagu atau memainkan gitar.

"Aku ingat kau tidak bisa menyanyi waktu itu. Setiap kali kau mencoba untuk bernyanyi kami akan berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam rumah hanya untuk tidak mendengarkanmu" ucap Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Tanpa berpikir Baekhyun menjawab. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa bernyanyi sama sekali.

"Maaf tapi aku bisa bernyanyi" ucap Baekhyun untuk membela dirinya. "…Aku-Aku sudah berkembang" ucapnya lebih pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar harus mendengarkanmu kalau begitu" ucap Chanyeol sambil ia memandangi Baekhyun meniupi tangannya yang membeku. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya sambil mereka berjalan. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak berguna yang akan membuang-buang ketenangan di antara mereka. Malah mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam sunyi.

"Jadi kenapa perpustakaan? Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berpikir sedikit sebelum memulai. "Ya aku suka di sana. Dulu, aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatku di perpustakaan. Itu adalah tempat favoritenya. Bahkan ayahku membuatkanku sebuah perpustakaan agar kami bisa menghabiskan waktu di sana saat kami ingin. Sebenarnya ia lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dia sangat spesial bagiku. Kami melengkapi satu sama lain"

"Wow sepertinya itu sangat penting untukmu, haruskah aku cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir. Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, dia tidak di sini lagi, dia ada di tempat lain" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengelak. Ia berjalan ke arah pagar tembok dan melompat untuk duduk di atasnya. Baekhyun menjaga keseimbangannya dengan kakinya dan dengan memegang jeruji sementara Chanyeol mengikutinya dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol masih khawatir untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sudah disakiti oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ada di sana untuknya di hari dia memutuskan untuk pergi, jadi aku tak tau persisnya kenapa dia pergi. Tapi jika aku bisa mengulang hari itu lagi aku akan membuat semuanya berbeda, dan mungkin dia akan ada di sana bersamaku…tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun melihat ke kekosongan.

"Rupanya kau sangat merindukannya, apa kau mencintainy?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya aku mencintainya dan masih mencintainya" ucap Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dunianya jatuh berantakan. Melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya Baekhyun saat mengatakan semua itu, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tak bisa mendapatkan tempat di hatinya.

"Tapi aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu dan melupakan semuanya tentang itu" ucap Baekhyun da Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan satu nafas yang tidak ia ketahui telah ia tahan selama itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu kau tau. Aku bisa menggantikan orang itu di hatimu" ucap Chanyeol, mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun, menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat, ia tersenyum karena kata-kata Chanyeol. Dari apa yang ia lihat, Chanyeol takut dengan perasaannya pada orang itu. Tapi jika Baekhyun bisa mengatakan semua kebenarannya padanya, Chanyeol akan tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak sedang membicarakan tentang cinta di antara sepasang kekasih tapi lebih dari itu, cinta di antara saudara.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa indahnya dia, dan betapa kepalanya pas dengan sempurna dengan bahunya, sama persis dengan bagaimana pasnya tangan mereka bersama. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Ia lega saar Chanyeol tak membuat komentar apa pun tentang perlakuannya dan tetap bersandar di sana dengan tenang. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu yang hebat hingga di sana, ia sadar. Ia banyak tertawa dan ia berbicara tentang hal-hal yang ia tak biasa bicarakan sebelumnya dengan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tau ia telah menunjukkan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tapi tetap tak tau bagaimana memberitahunya. Jadi sementara waktu, ia hanya memutuskan dia akan menjadi egois.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium Baekhyun membuat pegangannya di pinggang Baekhyun semakin erat dan menjelajahi punggung Baekhyun dengan satu tangan untuk mengamankannya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun jatuh selama ciuman mereka. Baekhyun, sedikit kaget, menciumnya kembali dan menekan jari-jarinya di rambut Chanyeol. Ia menyukai tekstur di bawah jemarinya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mereka berciuman perlahan. Chanyeol dengan malu-malu mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan Baekhyun merasa itu sangat imut bahwa setelah semua godaan dan ciuman di antara mereka, Chanyeol bisa menjadi malu di depannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol lebih banyak dan merasakan tangan Chanyeol di pipinya. Kali ini, bBaekhyun menyukai sentuhan itu dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman seperti itu, bukan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan paksaan, ia hanya menyukai momen ini dan hanya menambah….perasaan….mungkin. Jantung Baekhyun hampir melompat dari dadanya dan ia yakin bahwa tangan di punggungnya bia merasakan itu juga. Tidak ada kata yang dibutuhkan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang menginginkan penjelasan karena mereka tau betul meskipun semua penolakan di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan melepaskannya.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi ke pemberhentian selanjutnya" ucap Chanyeol memindahkan untaian rambut di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ini sudah berakhir? Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Pantatku sakit karena sepeda itu dan aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi" mulai Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati, kau sedang komplain lagi. Ayolah aku akan mengijinkanmu naik ke punggungku. Bagaimana dengan piggy back?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berbalik untuk memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua itu sedikit ragu tapi tidak menunggu lama sebelum, sekali lagi, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Selama berjalan menuju mobil, Baekhyun memiliki kehangatan Chanyeol di dadanya dan ia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat lain, ia hampir tertidur sampai Chanyeol memanggil namanya untuk memberitahunya mereka sudah sampai. Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menyetir karena ia tau bagaimana pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Ia menghindari komentar kejam Baekhyun tentangnya yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan yang tak bisa menemukan pedal dengan kaki panjangnya.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara karena lalu lintas, Chanyeol menepi di belakang bangunan yang sangat gelap, Baekhyun lega karena saat ia melihat ada mobil lain di sekitar mereka.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di belakang sebuah club di area parkir, ayo pergi" Chanyeol meraih tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke club Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak akan pergi clubbing percayalah" Chanyeol meyakinkannya.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke gang sempit dimana ada pintu putih. Chanyeol mengetuk dan seorang laki-laki menjawabnya dan membiarkan merka masuk. Baekhyun penasaran tempat macam apa yang Chanyeol kunjungi untuk menghabiskan waktu dan ia tidak yakin apakah ia ingin tau jawabannya. Mereka pergi ke bawah dan menyeberangi lorong dimana semua orang menyapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggap ia adalah langganan di sini dan sangat khawatir tentang club apa persisnya ini. Jika ini adalah club ilegal atau strip tease club, Baekhyun tau ia akan membunuh Chanyeol. Saat yang lebih tinggi itu membuka satu lagi pintu dan mereka akhirnya mendapat akses ke dalam tempat penuh kerumunan dengan musik keras, Baekhyun bernafas. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sebuah grup sedang memainkan beberapa lagu rock alternatif dan kerumunan itu menjadi gila. Saat Baekhyun mengecek tidak ada bar sama sekali tapi malah ada stand dimana mereka menyediakan air dan soda.

"Ingat saat aku bilang aku suka bermain musik?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Well, aku bermain di sini dengan grupku sekali seminggu dan aku ingin kau mendengarkan kami. Biasanya aku memainkan drum di belakang atau hanya gitar tapi hari ini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda" tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang fokus pada grupnya. Ia sangat menyukainya, cara cahaya biru dan mereka menyapu wajahnya membuat sebuah gambar yang hebat di kepala Baekhyun. Saat grup itu berhenti, Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mengerti bahasa inggris kan? Tolong katakan ya" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Ya" ucap Baekhyun tak terlalu mengerti percekcokan apa itu.

"Okay jadi kau harus mendengarkan lagunya dengan hati-hati Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa?" teriak Baekhyun tapi ia tak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Ia benar-benar tersesat di tempat ini tanpa Chanyeol dan berputar berkeliling untuk menemukan yang lebih tinggi itu. Tiba-tiba ada duara memekakkan dan Baekhyun melihat ke arah panggung untuk menemukan bahwa Chanyeol ada di panggung itu dengan gitar listrik di tangannya dan di depan sebuah mic. Kemudian musik mulai dan Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi.

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've know each other

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better.

Baekhyun harus mengakui, Chanyeol bisa menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Dia mempunyai suara lembut yang sangat bagus dan dia bisa memainkan gitar itu. Juga Baekhyun tidak melewatkan untuk mendengarkan lirik lagunya dan ia tersenyum selama awal dari penampilannya.

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other.

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you worth it

Cause after all this time

I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you

And baby even on our silly fights

I'm into you

Let them wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah lagu itu ditujukan untuknya tapi dia tidak melewatkan kehebohan di kerumunan yang jelas sekali menyukai penampilannya. Baekhyun sangat mood dan ingin menikmatinya walaupun ia tau satu bagian dari lagunya bukan benar-benar ditujukan untuknya tapi pada orang lain. Ia bersorak bersama orang-orang dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And even after all this time

I'm into you

Baby not a day goes by that

I'm not into you

Tak peduli betapa indah lirik itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyukai mereka secara utuh dan kegundahan di hatinya sekali lagi kembali.

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you

And baby even on our silly fights

I'm into you

Let them wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mencintainya, saat ia benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang pernah Chanyeol cintai? Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapatkan ini, dari apa yang Baekhyun lihat hari ini, Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada Baekhyun dan sekarang ia tak bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang Chanyeol inginkan. Baekhyun merasa berat dari kata-kata jatuh di bahunya saat ia menyadari bahwa itu akan sulit untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol terutama saat perasaannya pada yang lebih tinggi itu sudah benar-benar berubah dan tumbuh.

Saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan penampilannya dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan, Chanyeol berlari turun dari panggung dan bergabung dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya sangat! Penampilanmu bagus dan lagu itu hebat Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah lagu dari salah satu band favoriteku, aku hanya memodifikasi liriknya sedikit agar cocok sempurna dengan kita. Kuharap kau menikmatinya" ucap Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman.

…

Saat mereka keluar dari club itu, Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti di depan rumahmu terlebih dahulu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tak apa, aku bisa berjalan dari rumahmu ke rumahku, lagiupla tidak terlalu jauh" ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun hingga mereka sampai di pintu. Ia hampir mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun, dan mungkin menciumnya karena yang lebih kecil itu sudah sangat rela melakukan kontak fisik malam ini, tapi tentu saja itu sebelum ibu Baekhyunmembuka pintu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku. Kau tidak menjawab teleponmu" Ibunya berkata, benar-benar mempermalukannya di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget dan sedikit bingung dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak tau kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini saat Baekhyun sudah berumur 24 tahun dan ini baru jam 10.

"Ibu aku di sini, aku baik-baik saja okay?!" ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol kali ini.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri, aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun dan salah satu tetanggamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh! Tapi kau dari keluarga Park? Apa kau adalah anak yang dulu Baekhyun asuh?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya benar sekali" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya! Kau sangat berubah, ayo masuk ke dalam" ucapnya atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak membiarkan mereka memilih.

Baekhyun tidak menduga ini akan terjadi sama sekali dan Chanyeol memilki rencana lain di kepalanya bahwa menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu Baekhyun dia harus hormat maka mereka memasuki rumah itu. Ia mulai menanyai Chanyeol banyak pertanyaan. Ya banyak, terlalu banyak tapi dia baik dan dia bahkan menghidangkan mereka buah-buahan. Baekhyun sudah muak dan lelah, maka ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Memiliki beberapa akal sehat, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan ibu Baekhyun sendirian saat ia akan mengikuti Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Dia tinggal di sana, mendengarkan dan membuat percakapan dengan ibu Baekhyun. Akhirnya saat ia bilang ia mungkin pergi setelah satu jam pembicaraan yang baik, ia bertanya di sebelah mana kamar Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan dia dengan baik menuntunnya ke sama sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Sial ibumu sangat…" mulai Chanyeol.

"Aku tau bagaimana dia, tapi tolong jangan katakan itu" ucap Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Okay! Tapi aku harus bilang bahwa dia punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan tentangmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan di sekitar ruangan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong ibumu sangat keren, aku tidak bisa percaya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini" ucap Chanyeol. "Kau sangat beruntung memiliki tempat tidur king size" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Apa kau ingin memeriksa semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sarkasme.

Chanyeol bahkan tak mendengarkannya dan terus melihat berkeliling, melihat rak-rak dan melihat semua buku yang Baekhyun pajang di kamarnya. Di ujung rak, Chanyeol melihat beberapa bingkai.

Ia benar-benar tertarik untuk mengetahui seperti apa Baekhyun saat dia masih kecil dan untung baginya, di sana ada foto masa kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan bilang bahwa Baekhyun mungkin masih berumur 5 atau 6 tahun saat itu.

"Kau sudah sangat imut saat kau masih kecil" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyunmengangkat tangannya di udara dan jatuh di tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan melihat 2 foto yang lain di perabot kayu di sebelah meja Baekhyun. Satu adalah Baekhyun dan ibunya, rupanya di dapur. Wajah Baekhyun berlumuran cokelat dan ibunya sedang mencolek pipinya. Chanyeol merasa ini sangat menarik dan sangat indah. Dia tidak bisa ingat apakah dia memiliki momen seperti ini dengan ibunya yang selalu sangat sibuk. Kemudian Chanyeol melihat foto ketiga yang tak akan menarik perhatian Chanyeol jika bukan karena lelaki kecil lain di sebelah Baekhyun. Fakta bahwa anak itu terlihat sama persis seperti Baekhyun membuatnya ragu.

"Baekhyun siapa laki-laki yang ada di foto bersamamu? Dia terlihat sepertimu, menakutkan" tanya Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di tempat tidurnya, melompat turun dan mendatangi Chanyeol. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri untuk tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali saat ia benar-benar gugup.

"Ah….dia…sepupuku…anak bibiku kau tau…anak dari kakak ibuku" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan saat semua tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tau apa itu sepupu. Apa kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun? Kau terlihat tegang" ucap Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak aku tidak tegang! Hanya saja aku tidak suka berbicara tentang dia. Itu membuatku ingat dengan sebuah memori buruk" ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu. Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu? Apa yang terjadi? Boleh aku tau?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit intens.

"TIDAK Chanyeol, dia sudah meninggal dan aku tidak mau membicarakannya" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar. Dia tidak mau mengatakannya seperti itu tapi dia tidak mau membicarakan itu terus. Ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu dengan keras tentang sepupunya.

"Ok aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya belajar tentang batas kadang-kadang" ucapnya dengan senyum malu yang membuat Bakhyun merasa bersalah. "Sekarang karena kau sudah ada di rumahmu kurasa aku harus pergi" ucapnya meletakkan kembali bingkai itu ke tempat semula. Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arah pintu saat Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin bilang terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya…dengan tidak diduga-duga. Kau juga adalah pemain musik yang hebat, aku harus akui" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol juga tersenyum. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dekat sebelum melepaskannya.

"Jadi apa itu berarti kau setuju untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Chanyeol mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Tidak juga…maksudku belum. Mari bilang bahwa kita sekarang adalah teman baik" ucap Baekhyun.

"Teman baik yang berciuman satu sama lain? Kurasa itu sedikit aneh"

"Kalau begitu mari bilang bahwa kita adalah teman baik dengan manfaat" Baekhyun menawarkan. Chanyeol mendesah sedikit kecewa tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bersama dengan yang lebih kecil itu sekarang hanya bergantung pada keinginan Baekhyun dan jika itu adalah satu-satunya jalan dia bisa bersama Baekhyun sekarang, dia akan menerimanya.

"Jadi bolehkah aku menciummu sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah meminta ijinku sebelumnya" Baekhyun menggodanya.

Chanyeol perlana meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan dengan lembut menarik wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman terlembut yang pernah ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, ia menunjukkan senyum cerah pada Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum ia akhirnya pergi.

…

Saat Baekhyun sudah ada di tempat tidurnya, dia memikirkan tentang apa yang telah terjadi malam ini dan waktu menyenangkan yang ia alami hari ini. Dia juga ingat cara mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal dan cara mereka berciuman di sungai Han. Dia suka cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya, walaupun dia terlalu berlebihan terkadang, Baekhyun menyukai ciuman-ciumannya dan kepercayadirian Chanyeol. Dia tau bahwa jantungnya mengarah pada Chanyeol walaupun dia ingin menghindarinya. Tapi ia memikirkan tentang foro yang Chanyeol lihat dengan sepupunya dan kebohongan besar yang harus ia ucapkan. Rasa bersalahnya, yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi, hampir sama levelnya dengan ketertarikannya pda Chanyeol dan dia tidak tau bagaimana mengatasi dua perasaan itu sekaligus sekarang. Baekhyun mengambil bantal itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengeratkan pegangannya di sekitar bantal itu.

"Aku minta maaf… aku sangat minta maaf Beom-ah" ucapnya memeluk bantalnya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO EXOKISS **

**I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR**

**PLEASE DON'T REUPLOAD THIS TRANSLATION ANYWHERE**

Title: I'm In Love With My Baby Sitter

Chapter 7: Just a revelation….part 1

Author: ExoKiss

Translator : ChanBaekOnly

Original story : : / / w w w . story/view/661198/1/i-m-in-love-with-my-baby-sitter-drama-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (without space)

T/N : Thanks for all the good comments TTuTT It really makes me excited to translate the next chapters. Please keep commenting and sharing your thoughts : ) and I'm sorry if I made some typos #lazytoeditforever

.

.

.

_….Kurasa aku sangat menyukainya!_

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, ujian tulismu untuk pelajaranku adalah minggu depan dan ujian lisannya dalam dua minggu. Kau akan menerima lewat email semua instruksi untuk sesi belajarmu. Aku berharap banyak darimu jadi jangan kecewakan aku. Aku seharusnya mengingatmu saat kau mendapatkan nilaimu…ini final. Tidak ada pengecualian, tidak ada permohonan, tidak ada permintaan, tidak ada penawaran, tidak ada pengancaman dan tidak ada pemerasan. Bagi siapa yang mempercayai mata pelajaranku adalah perjalanan yang gampang, kalian masih bisa keluar. Aku hanya ingin bertahan dengan yang terbaik dan orang-orang yang mempunyai keinginan untuk sukses." Guru mereka membuat mereka semua cemas dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah tiga tahun di kelas ini, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengannya. Tapi tetap, itu tidak membuatnya berhenti merinding saat dia mendengar kata-kata gurunya.

"Ini juga nasihatku untuk ujian lisan. Masing-masing dari kalian akan maju ke depan kelas yang terdiri dari 150 orang, dan kemudian kau akan mengekspos kasusmu. Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang membosankan, buatlah itu lebih hidup. Kau harus menarik perhatian para audiens. Apa kalian pikir seorang pengacara atau lelaki dari hukum bisa meyakinkan juri jika dia tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri? Kau harus meyakinkan, ingat kata ini "Meyakinkan". Nilaimu akan bergantung pada ini, jika kau tak meyakinkan, aku sudah bilang…kau akan gagal dalam tes ini. Jadi tolong lakukan yang terbaik." Tambah guru itu membekukan darah mereka.

Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir jika saja yang ada hanyalah ujian tulis. Dia tau dia pasti bisa melewatinya tapi dengan ujian lisan baru itu, dia tidak yakin lagi. Dia sungguh harus memperbaiki kemampuan bicaranya yang telah menurun total selama beberapa tahun ini. Dulu, dia adalah orang yang pergi ke panggung, membuat keluarganya tertawa dalam setiap perkumpulan.

Dia tidak takut untuk berbicara atau bernyayi di depan kerumunan orang. Teman-temannya selalu bilang bahwa dia natural tapi Baekhyun kehilangan kemahirannya. Dia tidak lagi mampu melakukan itu sekarang…

"Aku akan melakukan tes itu" ucap Chanyeol menutup bukunya sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata pembunuh. Baekhyun cemburu total dengan kepercayadiriannya yang berlebihan dan karena fakta bahwa dia tau Chanyeol akan berhasil dalam tes itu dengan mudah karena kemampuannya.

"Bagus untukmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan ejekan saat dia menutup bukunya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengejarnya.

"Apa? Kau terlihat cemas. Apa kau khawatir tentang tes itu? Kukira kau adalah murid terbaik di jurusan hukum di sini?" Chanyeol bercanda tapi berhenti saat dia melihat Baekhyun tidak tertawa sama sekali. Baekhyun sedang mendesah, berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia ingin meninju Chanyeol karena terlalu arogan dan sangat percaya diri, dan sangat imut dan sangat tampan dan sangat…akan lebih baik jika dia berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Aku 100% percaya diri dengan ujian tulisnya tapi untuk ujian lisan aku masih belum yakin. Aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk ini" Baekhyun mengakui.

"Aku cukup baik dengan tes sejenis ini. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau membutuhkannya. Aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa tips dan kau bisa mempraktekkannya di depanku. Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang kau lakukan salah atau benar" Chanyeol menawarkan bantuannya sekali lagi, cukup yakin bahwa sekali lagi Baekhyun akan menolak. Kecuali jika Baekhyun tau dengan baik bahwa dia memang butuh bantuan untuk yang satu ini sekarang. Semua waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol mendengarnya bicara atau mengerjakan PR mereka bersama-sama, dia tau Chanyeol bisa membantunya. Karena ya, itu terjadi belakangan ini, kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol selalu ada dengannya dan Baekhyun menyerah menyangkal dan berhenti mengusir Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak memiliki Chanyeol di sekitarnya sekarang sudah tidak normal lagi.

"Okay bantu aku kalau begitu, hari sabtu di rumahmu jam 1 siang" ucap Baekhyun membiarkan tempat tidak dipertanyakan tapi sekali lagi, kita sedang membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan tunggu sebentar. Byun Baekhyun baru saja menerima bantuanku" ucap Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya di udara.

"Ah ah ah! Tolong jangan buat aku berubah pikiran tentang ini" Baekhyun mengancamnya.

"Okay okay okay" ucap Chanyeol takut Baekhyun merubah pikirannya. "Hari sabtu di rumahku pukul satu siang kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi karena aku punya kelas sekarang" ucap Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun. Sedetik setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, dia mulai berlari ke lorong berikutnya. Baekhyun mempunyai beberapa kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan kasih sayang Chanyeol di publik, terutama saat mereka tidak berkencan. Tapi karena dia sudah memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka adalah teman dengan manfaat, Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah kekasihnya. Baekhyun tau mereka hanyalah garis kecil di antara teman dengan manfaat dan sepasang kekasih. Tapi baginya kekasih termasuk "perasaan" dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengurus perasaannya untuk Chanyeol sekarang. Maka dia memutuskan bahwa untuk sekarang, mereka akan berpijak pada tahap itu saja, merasa nyaman dan melihat bagaimana ini berlangsung. Semakin sedikit kerumitan yang ada maka akan lebih baik saat Baekhyun akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dalam minggu itu, Baekhyun sedang berjalan di lorong dengan Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dan memberitahunya apa yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk hari spesial minggu depan, yang sebenarnya tidak spesial sama sekali. Dia hanya akan melakukannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tapi tanpa Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Jongdae muncul entah dari mana, ternyata sedang mencari seseorang.

"Apa kalian melihat Clara?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang berusaha untuk itu, aku sangat dekat. Tapi kau tau, aku sangat tidak tenang dengan bahasa Inggris, jadi komunikasi sangat sulit kadang-kadang" ucapnya melihat berkeliling untuk melihat apakah dia bisa menemukannya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau sangat fokus dengan mahasiswi asing saat banyak perempuan yang hampir mati untuk berkencan denganmu di sini" ucap Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengeluarkan tawa khasnya "Apa serunya itu? Mereka lebih menantang" tambahnya.

"Kau sakit, kau tau itu?" ucap Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Lagipula aku mencarinya bukan untuk itu, tapi aku harus menemaninya ke bank untuk membuka akun bank dan membelikannya ponsel Korea, dan setelahnya aku ingin membelikannya makan malam" jelas Jongdae.

"Sungguh teman yang baik. Tidak heran kenapa universitas ini selalu memintamu setiap semester. Kau sungguh telah melewati posisimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan ironis.

"Bukankah itu dia di sana yang sedang berbicara dengan raksasa Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjinjit sesaat ia mendengar "raksasa". Chanyeol ada di sana tersenyum terlalu cerah hanya karena percakapan biasa, berbicara pada wanita itu, berbisik padanya dan benar-benar menggodanya. Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol bukan straight, setidaknya dia lebih baik percaya itu, tapi itu tidak menghentikan reaksi yang ia punya. Gumpalan di tenggorokannya membuatnya berhenti bernafas dengan benar dan jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat bukanlah tanda yang baik. Dia tau dia cemburu pada hal bodoh tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Kau harusnya berhenti mengebor lubang pada Chanyeol dengan tatapanmu kau tau" ucap Kyungsoo menyikutnya.

Kemudian seorang laki-laki tinggi bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Clara dalam diskusi mereka. Baekhyun merasakan asap keluar dari kepalanya saat amarahnya naik terutama saat lengan Chanyeol bersandar di sekitar leher laki-laki itu dan dia sedang tertawa seperti orang gila. Baekhyun diam-diam sedang merajuk.

"Ayo, mari bergabung dengan mereka. Aku perlu mengenalkanmu lagipula" ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun dengan malas mengikuti saat Kyungsoo menariknya maju.

"Hey Clara apa kau sudah siap pergi?" tanya Jongdae padanya.

Baekhyun sadar saat dia semakin dekat bahwa mereka bertiga sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Jongdae aku sudah mencarimu, dan kemudian aku menemukan laki-laki baik ini yang memberitahukan arah yang kubutuhkan. Dia Park Chanyeol" dia mengenalkannya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang Jongdae setujui. Pada saat itu, dia menyadari dua kepala yang lebih kecil di belakang Jongdae dan salah satu dari mereka adalah laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, teman Clara dan sahabat Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae. Chanyeol sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan teman Baekhyun hingga dia menjabat tangan Jongdae dengan terlalu gembira. Jongdae senang saat akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo dan aku juga adalah teman Bekhyun, tahun keempat di kelas literatur" Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Wow aku sangat senang bertemu kalian, sudah lama sekali aku ingin tau dengan siapa Baekhyun berteman. Tapi kau, kurasa aku mengenalimu." Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kau laki-laki yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun setiap hari di taman di lingkungan rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ingat pergi ke sana setiap hari saat dia masih lebih muda tapi bukan dengan Baekhyun. Saat Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun menyenggolnya, dia membulatkan matanya padanya dan berbohong pada Chanyeol "Ya ya itu pasti aku, siapa lagi kalu bukan aku lagipula"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat marah, tidak tenang dan dia yakin bahwa dialah penyebabnya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingin dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi jika dia memang tidak ingin, kenapa dia datang unuk berbicara dengan mereka? Sedikit dia tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak marah karena itu tapi karena lengan Chanyeol di sekitar lelaki tinggi berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Baekhyun akan menyesal itu tapi dia tau bahwa amarah dan ketidaksenangannya sudah terlihat di wajahnya. Dia terlalu ekspresif; semua orang bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Sungguh tak adil.

"Dan siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyadari nada jijik yang baru saja Baekhyun gunakan dan dia tau bahwa Baekhyun sedang cemburu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menutup jarak dengan laki-laki yang belum Baekhyun ketahui namanya itu.

"Ini Tao, dia dari Cina. Dia sedang mengajarkanku martial arts walaupun aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berbaring dan merengek kesakitan pada setiap sesi. Tao sangat baik"

"Aku tau" ucap Baekhyun dengan kasar meliat Tao dari kepala ke kaki.

"Dia juga temanku untuk semester ini jadi dia akan membutuhkan bantuanku" ucap Chanyeol ber-high five dengan Tao.

"Permisi tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang teman? Kau anak baru di universitas ini, kenapa mereka mau mempekerjakanmu sebagai seorang 'teman'? itu tidak masuk akal" Baekhyun menyerang.

"Tao adalah murid pindahan terakhir dan mereka kekurangan staf jadi aku melamar. Juga fakta bahwa aku bisa berbahasa Korea, Inggris dan Cina sungguh sangat membantu."

"Kau bisa berbahasa Cina? Sejak kapan? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku" tanya Baekhyun walaupun dia tau dengan baik bahwa Chanyeol tidak harus memberitahunya.

"Aku harus bilang padamu? Aku tidak tau bahwa aku harus mengatakannya, tapi tidak tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu jadi…" ucap Chanyeol sederhana membuat Baekhyun semakin marah. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Ya tuhan kau sangat keren, kau bisa berbicara dengan semua bahasa itu. Mungkin aku bisa mengajarkanmu bahasa Spanyol lalu kau akan mengajarkanku bahasa Korea Chanyeol" ucap Clara dengan bahasa Inggris yang sempurna. Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya agar tak kehilangan tempernya sedang Jongdae terkekeh total karena tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" tanya Tao dengan bahasa Korea yang berantakan, dengan tulus ingin mengenalnya.

"Aku sahabat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dan aku dengan Chanyeol adalah…"Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikannya. Saat Chanyeol melihat bahwa dia sangat lama menjawab dan membuat itu terlalu canggung, dia maju untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Baekhyun hanyalah temanku" ucap Chanyeol berharap untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang tidak rela untuk mengekspos hubungan rumit mereka. Tapi itu memiliki efek sebaliknya pada Baekhyun; sebenarnya sakit dilabeli hanya sebagai teman oleh Chanyeol. Tepatnya pada saat ini ia sadar…dia tidak ingin menjadi teman Chanyeol.

"Okay Clara ayo pergi kita akan terlambat untuk janji kita di bank" ucap Jongdae.

"Okay ayo pergi! Teman-teman aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sampai jumpa nanti Chanyeol" ucap Clara.

"Aku harus pergi juga Chanyeol, aku ada kelas di bagian drama, apa kau tau dimana itu?" tanya Tao. Saat Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan semuanya pada Tao, Kyungsoo bersandar pada Baekhyun untuk berbisik padanya.

"Sangat menghibur dan asyik melihatmu cemburu karena laki-laki itu. Chanyeol sungguh membawa dirimu yang dulu…Baekhyun yang lucu dan cerewet" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pergi, maka ia menyingkatkan penjelasannya pada Tao dan mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Hey hey Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau mendengarku memanggilmu di lorong?" tanya Chanyeol padanya.

"Ya aku mendengarnya tapi aku sedang mencoba menghindari itu" ucap Baekhyun mencari buku di rak bagian hukum.

"Ok kenapa kau marah? Pagi ini di mobil kau bercanda dan kau penuh dengan senyuman dan manis. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau masih stress karena tes itu?" tanya Chanyeol betul-betul khawatir tentang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau, tolong beritahu aku karena kita hanya teman" ucap Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"apa kau marah karena itu? Apa yang kau ingin untuk kukatakan? Kau bahkan tak tau bagaimana memperkenalkan dirimu saat ada hubungannya denganku. Rupanya kau tak mau mereka mengetahui bahwa kita lebih dari teman dan kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku. Kurasa teman adalah hal yang paling patut untuk dikatakan tidakkah kau setuju?" ucap Chanyeol mengharapkan jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau melabeli kita okay?! Bisakah kau melupakan ini?" Baekhyun berbohong dan tanpa sadar dia mulai memerah.

"Kau sangat kontradiktif kadang-kadang, itu sangat membuatku frustasi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan langsung apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau mau?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"Dan kau harusnya berhenti menempel pada orang-orang dan tidak membuat orang-orang salah paham mengenai situasi" ucap Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih kerudung dari hoodie merah Baekhyun dan memakaikannya di kepala yang lebih kecil itu. Dia menunduk sedikit untuk melihat mata Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak melihatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau bisa cemburu Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa dan semenit kemudian Chanyeol sudah mencengkram perutnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu dan berhentilah tertawa seperti seorang idiot, kita sedang ada di perpustakaan" ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan si idiot tinggi itu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh cemburu" ucap Chanyeol, masih tertawa. Saat Baekhyun melihat orang-orang melemparkan "shh" pada mereka, Baekhyun meraih leher Chanyeol untuk menggapainya dan meletakkan satu tangan pada mulutnya.

"Tolong tutup mulutmu dan berhenti tertawa" bisik Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih tertawa sementara suaranya teredam oleh tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangannya dan malah mencium Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Tujuan utama Baekhyun adalah untuk mendiamkan Chanyeol, tapi setelah ia melakukan itu, tujuan kedua dan ketiganya sungguh berubah menjadi pikiran menjijikkan dan kotor. Sesaat setelah ia meletakkan bibirnya dengan sedikit terbuka pada bibir Chanyeol, saat itu juga ia lupa total tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan atau sedang dimana dia berada. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya dan dia menghisapnya balik, menjelajahi bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir atas Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, menggelitiki bibir Baekhyun bagian dalam. Baekhyun sekali lagi memeberikan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol yang sangat menggoda yang sekarang ini terasa seperti blueberry , pasti karena Wawoo gum yang dibelikan Baekhyun untuknya kemarin. Dia yakin Chanyeol sedang mengunyah sesuatu tadi. Saat Baekhyun mencium sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol meraih dagunya untuk membawa kembali bibir Baekhyun padanya. Kemudian Chanyeol meraih kedua sisi hoodie Baekhyun dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat Baekhyun meraih jaket kulitnya untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing merembes ke mulut mereka karena mereka sangat dekat. Ujung hidung Chanyeol bergesekan sedikit dengan hidung Baekhyun. Rasa butuh dalam ciuman itu membubung tinggi saat mereka menggoda satu sama lain; saat Chanyeol hampir menyatukan bibir mereka, Baekhyun pasti menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, membiarkan yang lebih tinggi itu menginginkannya. Maka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama, dia akan mencoba mencium Chanyeol saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tidak terlalu banyak sehingga membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ciuman mereka sudah selesai. Mereka masih sangat dekat, hidung ke hidung, jarak yang sangat dekat hingga Baekhyun merasakan keringat terbentuk di dahinya. Memiliiki bibir Chanyeol sudah menjadi keinginan yang mendesak sekarang. Dia menarik Chanyeol sekali lagi tapi yang lebih muda itu melepaskan wajahnya dan mencoba menahan lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu menyukai pertempuran dengan kekuatan kecil yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berciuman itu. Itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih panas. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan desahan pelan menghancurkan kehendak Chanyeol saat ia akhirnya mencium Baekhyun dan mengambil kesempatan dari bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka yang baru saja dia berikan padanya. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, menjelajahi setiap bagian mulut hangat Baekhyun yang selalu ia inginkan setiap hari. Mereka melakukan banyak ciuman minggu-minggu terakhir ini. Sejak kejadian di sungai Han, Baekhyun semakin terbuka pada Chanyeol dan lebih rela untuk mencium yang lebih tinggi itu jadi Chanyeol menjadi terlalu terbiasa dengan sentuhan Baekhyun, itu membuatnya gila. Dia tidak tau apakah ada hari dimana dia akan merasa cukup dengan mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan lidah yang mengganggu itu membuatnya merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol betul-betul mengubah irama ciuman itu, membuatnya lebih tenang dan sangat intim. Tangan Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan jaket Chanyeol dan kemudian menjelajahi kemeja Chanyeol, menarik ujungnya, ingin merasakan kulit hangat di bawahnya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu membuat Baekhyun kehabisan nafas dan tidak puas.

"Aku suka saat kau menciumku seperti itu. Mungkin aku harus membuatmu cemburu lebih sering" Chanyeol memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada dagu Baekhyun, pada pipinya hingga ia sampai di dahinya.

"Hum hum" seseorang berdeham di sebelah mereka. Saat Baekhyun melihat siapa itu, ia segera melenggang menjauh dari Chanyeol dan memerah sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ini perpustakaan, hal-hal seperti itu tidak pantas di sini" ucap wanita tua itu.

"Kami minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud…" Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbicara tapi dia tidak memberikannya waktu.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku sangat kecewa padamu Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa padanya sekarang. "Sebagai hukuman, akses ke perpustakaan dilarang bagi kalian berdua sampai minggu depan"

"Apa? Kau tidak serius kan? Aku membayar untuk menggunakan perpustakaan. Aku perlu menggunakannya" ucap Baekhyun sangat bingung padanya, dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu padanya.

"Kurasa yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah udara segar, pergi keluar dan menikmati hidupmu sedikit, maukah kau?" ucapnya sementara Baekhyun sedang merajuk. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan. Chanyeol mengikutinya, sedikit tergangu dengan kedipan mata yang diberikan wanita tua itu padanya.

"Kejar dia, dia sedang marah sekarang dan dia akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya" ucapnya saat Chanyeol meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depannya, dia berhenti menghitung berapa langkah yang sudah Baekhyun buat dalam 20 menit. Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk berpikir dan untuk mencoba menghentikan dirinya kembali ke perpustakaan untuk berteriak pada wanita tua itu. Dia frustasi dan pelarangan meminjam buku dari perpustakaan.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi; itu hanyalah sebuah perpustakaan. Kau bahkan punya satu perpustakaan di rumah, bukan masalah besar" ucap Chanyeol tidak terlalu menggunakan cara terbaik untuk menenangkannya tapi situasinya itu menggelikan.

"Ini salahmu, jika kau tidak membuatku seperti itu, sangat lemah dan bodoh, kau pasti tidak akan tertawa seperti ikan paus dan aku tidak harus mendiamkanmu" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol saat akhirnya dia berhenti berjalan.

"Aku? Aku tidak menyuruhmu menciumku; kau kan bisa saja mencari jalan lain untuk mendiamkanku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerang pada wajah puas Chanyeol yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"Tolong jangan berikan aku itu. Kau tidak mengerti. Penting bagiku untuk berada di perpustakaan. Di sana aku- aku merasa aman dan aku tidak takut" ucap Baekhyun saat suaranya semakin rendah dan akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau tau kau punya masalah Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol agak serius.

Baekhyun harusnya tersinggung tapi dia malah merasa komentar itu sedikit lucu.

"Aku tau itu" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau tau kau bisa aman di tempat lain? Seperti dalam pelukanku contohnya." Saat Chanyeol sudah mengatakan itu dia segera meraih Baekhyun untuk membawanya lebih dekat saat dia menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun merengek sedikit tapi menyerah semenit tangan Chanyeol mulai memijat lehernya. Secara efektif, berada di pelukan Channyeol sangatlah nyaman dan menyamankan, maka dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan tangannya jatuh di pinggang Chanyeol secara alami.

"Wow itu sangat gombal" Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menambahkan. Itu seperti sebuah game dengan Chanyeol, seseorang yang akan memiliki kata terakhir. Tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang lebih tinggi itu Baekhyun meregangkan lehernya untuk mengecup leher Chanyeol. Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh dalam sunyi yang nyaman dan Baekhyun akhirnya kembali tenang tanpa Chanyeol mengatakan apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

Saat hari sabtu tiba, Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu untuk mengerjakan ujian lisannya dan mungkin bertemu Chanyeol juga..hanya mungkin, hanya itulah yang akan ia akui. Tapi hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan baru saja terjadi saat Hana membuka pintu, menyapanya, dan memberitahunya dimana dia bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Dengan mood yang baik Baekhyun berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan buku yang-mungkin-berguna dan laptop di satu tangan. Saat ia membuka pintu, saat itu juga dia ingin keluar. Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur hanya dengan handuk katun putih menutupi sekitar pinggangnya, rambutnya masih basah setelah mandi Baekhyun rasa. Melihat Chanyeol setengah telanjang tidaklah terlalu mengejutkan walaupun Baekhyun melihat dada bidangnya, leher basahnya, lengannya yang terbentuk bagus dan otot secukupnya dan penisnya, penis besarnya…Pada saat ini, Baekhyun rasa dia mungkin ingin mengevaluasi ulang pernyataan "anak-anak"nya. Lebih penting lagi…Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya Chanyeol sedang bermasturbasi saat dia tau bahwa Baekhyun akan datang walaupun Baekhyun memang datang lebih cepat daripada yang diduga. Bukan salahnya jika dia sangat siap dan bersemangat untuk belajar atau melihat Chanyeol atau apapun itu. Suara kulit yang saling bertamparan yang Baekhyun tau dengan sangat baik dalam momen solonya membuatnya merinding. Chanyeol hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sial tidakkah kau tau bagaimana caranya mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk" Chanyeol berteriak mencoba menyembunyikan selangkangannya yang membengkak di bawah handuknya, tidak menyadari siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Saat dia mengamati pintu dan melihat Baekhyun, bukannya adik atau ibunya, Chanyeol sungguh merasa malu dan heran bagaimana situasi ini bisa terjadi padanya dua kali dengan laki-laki yang sama.

"Oh tuhanku kau rupanya! Kenapa kau sampai sangat cepat? Aku minta maaf tentang itu" Chanyeol berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengetatkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tentang gembungan yang sangat menonjol sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi mandi, anggap rumah sendiri Baekhyun." Dia hanya ingin menghilang sekarang. Akal sehat Baekhyun terbangun saat dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat mudah diserang sekarang, malu dan pasrah. Baekhyun suka melihatnya seperti itu, sebuah perasaan aneh tumbuh di dalam dirinya, perasaan itu yang membuatnya menjilat bibir. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat bagian dalamnya terbakar dengan hasrat. Baekhyun ingin merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol, menyentuhnya dan dalam sebuah kilasan dia mendapatkan semua pikiran kotor itu, membiarkannya menginkan lebih banyak lagi. Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Saat dia meletakkan laptop dan tasnya di lantai, dia mendorong Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur saat yang lebih tinggi itu berdiri. Chanyeol yang akhirnya duduk lagi di depan yang lebih tua itu tidak punya waktu untuk memahami situasinya saat Baekhyun sudah melebarkan kakinya dan mengambil posisi di antara kakinya. Baekhyun berlutut di depannya dengan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang handuk itu untuk membiarkan tangannya menjelajah sendiri ke bawah. Saat jemari hangat membungkus penisnya, Chanyeol merasa dirinya meleleh di bawah sentuhan Baekhyun saat dia membisikkan sebuah desahan.

"Baekhyun apa-apaan yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mencoba membentuk kata-kata.

"Aku sangat perlu untuk mengerjakan tes itu. Semakin cepat kita mengatasi masalahmu, maka lebih cepat kita bisa mulai belajar. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membuang-buang waktu." Penjelasan Baekhyun jelas tidak masuk akal bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyingkirkan total handuk yang menghalanginya untuk melihat dengan baik penis raksasa di depannya. Dia bermain perlahan dengan pergelangan tangannya, mengocok penis Chanyeol dalam sebuah cara yang membuat Chanyeol melupakan namanya sendiri. Baekhyun memajukan wajahanya lebih dekat dekat dengan milik Chanyeol dan bergumam.

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti." Nafas Baekhyun pada penisnya membuat suara Chanyeol melemah. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya memberikan jilatan lambat padanya. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengusutkan rambut yang ia suka sentuh itu. Baekhyun mencium dari kepala ke pangkal dan otak Chanyeol berputar, nafasnya memendek. Yang lebih kecil itu mengocok penisnya beberapa kali sebelum menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghisap bola kembar Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda" Chanyeol benar-benar sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berfantasi tentang ini sejak lama. Lebih tepatnya sejak Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya saat dia masih berumur 13 saat dia sedang bermasturbasi memikirkan Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua itu menarik dalam bola kembarnya dan Chanyeol sungguh menyukainya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh dan matanya berputar mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, fokus pada sebuah titik di langit-langit agar tidak mendesah seperti pelacur. Tapi Baekhyun berencana untuk menyulitkannya. Dia merasakan kulit lembut pada penisnya, maka ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menggosokkan penis Chanyeol pada pipinya dan ukuran penisnya membesar karena Baekhyun melakukan itu. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya saat ia memperhatikan wajah kecil Baekhyun menempel pada penisnya sedangkan jari cantik nan ramping memegangnya. Cara lidahnya menggoda pangkal penisnya, menghisap dan menjilat sampai Baekhyun bergerak menuju kepala penisnya sangatlah mempesona. Chanyeol ingin mengekspresikan kesukaannya tapi sangat rumit untuk fokus dan berbicara dalam waktu yang sama. Lidah Baekhyun sangat jahil di kepala penisnya, menggoda lubang kecil di sana. Chanyeol tidak bisa ingat berapa kali dia menggertakkan giginya dalam kenikmatan.

Baekhyun sangat senang melihat Chanyeol sangat kewalahan hingga itu memberikannya kepercayadirian lebih dan semangat lebih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya menatapi kejantanan Chanyeol yang semakin membengkak sejak dia mulai dan mengulum bagian kepalanya, mengelusnya dengan lidah.

Sial, jika Chanyeol tidak 1000% yakin bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun, kemampuan tersembunyinya ini pasti sudah membuatnya semakin mencintai Baekhyun lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun baru saja menghisap kepala penisnya dan Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada mulut penuh dosa itu.

"Baekhyun hisap." Jika Chanyeol sudah memohon dan meminta saat mereka baru saja mulai Baekhyun tau dia pasti akan bersenang-senang. Setidaknya dia akan balas dendam atas godaan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Lebih memuaskan, Baekhyun suka melakukannya perlahan dengan kekasihnya, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya tapi…Dia suka itu dan melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah dalam kenikmatan, melepaskan dirinya, dan berhenti menjadi arogan terasa baik. Plus Chanyeol mempunyai penis yang bagus…

Jari-jari Chanyeol berkelana di rambut Baekhyun memijat kepalanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang lehernya untuk menjaga agar Baekhyun tetap di tempat, lebih dekat. Tanpa sadar, pinggulnya mulai bergerak saat mulut Baekhyun mengulumnya. Baekhyun mulai melakukan hisapan-hisapan saat Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya semakin cepat ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa tidak sabarnya Chanyeol, dia tidak tau persis kapan Chanyeol mulai mengocok penisnya tadi, maka dia menganggap bahwa dia bisa segera klimaks jika dia menekan tombol yang pas. Baekhyun berencana melakukan ini hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol klimaks tapi dia sendiri terperangkap di dalamnya dan tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol seberapa nikmat yang dia bisa lakukan untuk Chanyeol. Dia mulai menghisap sangat kuat pada batangnya, lebih cepat, membawanya hingga ke kerongkongannya, merasakan setiap gerakan pinggul Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghisap kuat sebelum melepaskannya hingga bibirnya membungkus erat bagian ujungnya.

"Baekhyun terus lakukan itu dan aku akan datang" Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan hal magis yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan. Setiap kali dia mengulumnya, itu menjadi lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menyemangatinya dengan cara menusukkan lebih dalam ke dalam kerongkongannya, syukurlah kekasihnya itu tidak punya refleks muntah. Menggunakan sentuhan ringan giginya, Baekhyun merilekskan rahangnya dan mencoba bernafas saat Chanyeol menekan selangkangannya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati penis yang mengisi mulutnya itu dan dia menikmatinya dengan baik. Chanyeol mencengkram sprei, mendesah dan mengatakan kata-kata kotor yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan getarannya membuat Chanyeol melayang jauh sekali saat dia klimaks di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia khawatir untuk beberapa menit karena dia tidak memperingatkan yang lebih kecil itu tapi Baekhyun sadar dengan baik tentang apa yang terjadi dan cairan kental panas yang melapisi mulutnya itu adalah bukti dari rasa terima kasih Chanyeol atas bantuan itu. Walaupun bagi Chanyeol itu lebih dari rasa terima kasih. Chanyeol tidak yakin harus memikirkan apa saat Baekhyun menelan dan menjilatnya hingga bersih. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi dan bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun bersandar pada sentuhannya sementara penis Chanyeol yang sudah melembut masih ada dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menghisap untuk terakhir kali pada bagian kepalanya dan membebaskan Chanyeol dari mulutnya dengan suara pop yang keras. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dan melapnya dengan punggung tangannya melihat Chanyeol dengan sedikit bangga dengan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol butuh beberapa menit untuk bernafas dan melihat Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan penampilannya.

"Baekhyun kurasa itu adalah blowjob terbaik yang pernah kudapat, sial aku tak tau kau bisa melakukannya sebaik itu" Chanyeol menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Kurasa kita bisa melakukan hal-hal menakjubkan bersama." Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti apa arti di balik perkataan Chanyeol tapi dia tau apa tujuaannya hari ini. Baekhyun menampar pahanya dan berdiri.

"Bagus, aku senang kau menyukainya. Bisa kita mempelajari tes itu sekarang karena kita sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu?" Chanyeol berdiri mencoba berjalan ke lemarinya sementara lututnya masih lemah. Dia mencari sebuah boxer dan dengan cepat memakainya jeans robek berwarna pudar dan atasan dengan tangan panjang dan V neck. Saat dia melihat Baekhyun, yang lebih kecil itu sudah mencari buku-buku di tasnya dan sungguh mulai belajar untuk tes itu tapi Chanyeol punya rencana lain untuknya.

TBC

I'll explain something first in case you're confused lol Jadi di kampus Baekhyun itu dipekerjakan semacam asisten untuk murid-murid asing buat ngebantuin mereka gitu. Mereka sering disebut 'buddy' dan dipekerjakan oleh pihak sekolah. Chen adalah salah satu dari 'buddy' itu dan dia ngurusin Clara dan Chanyeol pun ikut-ikutan ngurusin orang lain yaitu Tao lol dan Baekhyun pun cemburu lol dan terjadilah ciuman lol dan mereka pun diusir XDDDD sekali lagi, ini gak diedit, gue tau banyak typo, gue males ngedit, gak usah ngingetin gue soal typo karna gue udah tau pasti ada typo TTnTT jadi mendingan komen soal ceritanya aja daripada soal typonya /slapped/


End file.
